The Magic of Christmas
by Ice Archeress
Summary: Completed! Haunted by her past and resentful of Michael’s attitude towards the orphanage, Carly tries to keep things at a distance between them, but can Michael show her a different side to him than the arrogant jerk she thinks he is? MichaelxOC
1. To Give More Than Expected

**Author's Note:** I know I haven't updated my other fics in quite a while now, so I guess this fic is to let you guys know that I'm still alive and planning to update. It's also a Christmas gift and dedication to all my readers, especially to those who asked me to write a Michael/Carly fic. It's been in my head for quite a while now, the idea of Michael/Carly and I think they go together pretty well. Feedback, friendly or not, is welcome. P It's quite a long chapter for a story, but I'll be updating on Christmas (tomorrow) as well and it's a triple chapter fic. So enjoy, review, and happy holidays everyone!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade, it is purely coincidental if there is any similarities to anyone's else fic. Beyblade and its characters are copyright of HUDSON SOFT/TAKARA · BEYBLADE PROJECT · TV TOKYO © Carly Helka and Aquana Nenuvar belong to me.

The song "Fall to Pieces" is © Avril Lavigne.

**Story Synopsis:** Due for a community service project, Michael volunteers at a local orphanage and works alongside Carly and sparks, both good and bad, soon fly between them. Haunted by her past and resentful of Michael's careless attitude towards the orphanage, Carly tries her hardest to keep things at a distance between them, but can Michael show her a different side to him than the arrogant jerk she thinks he is? Angels have sung their song and on Christmas, a happy ending is foretold for everyone.

Johnny and Carly are not related by blood, she's his foster sister (unofficially) so they live in the same house. There is absolutely no romantic relationship between them.

**Rating:** PG – mild reference to child abuse and very slight sexual innuendo.

**Genre:** Romance (Michael/Carly pairing with slight Enrique/Aquana)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Love came down at Christmas,_

_Love all lovely, Love Divine;_

_Love was born at Christmas;_

_Star and angels gave the sign._

Christina Rossetti

_  
_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: To Give More Than Expected**

Snow sprinkled lightly on the sidewalk one fresh morning, covering the wet concrete with a thin film of snowflakes. The weather was pleasantly cool and filled with light breezes and flurries of snow – it was everyone's favourite time of the year: a couple of weeks away until the much anticipated Christmas.

A footstep landed softly in the snow, creating the pattern of the snow boot in the layer of white powder. A young teenage girl whipped her braided hair in the wind, her cheeks flushed, "Hurry up Johnny!"

Tugging the black scarf angrily around his neck, Johnny hurried to catch up with his energetic companion, "Slow down Carly! It's slippery everywhere, you could fall and break your neck. Wait for me!"

"Oh Johnny!" Carly laughed, bounding back to him, "Look at your scarf, it's supposed to go around your neck, silly – not around your whole body. Here, let me." She grabbed his scarf and unwound it, looping it neatly around his neck and tying it snugly.

"Thanks," Johnny said gruffly, "This weather is killing me, there's snow everywhere and it's really starting to get on my nerves!"

Carly shook her head, "When it's winter, you complain about the snow. When it's spring you complain about the rain. When it's summer, you complain about the heat. When it's autumn, you complain about the rain again. You might as well stay indoors all day! Come on, we're going to be late for school."

"I should've drove," Johnny shivered, "It's freezing."

"You'll so get stuck in traffic if you do," Carly pointed out, gesturing to the slow-moving line of cars on the street up ahead, "Look at that. We'll be even later."

"At least we'll be warm."

"A little fresh air doesn't hurt anyone –" Carly started as a car swerved around the corner, splattering snow all over her and Johnny. "Ack!"

"See what I mean?" Johnny grumbled, quickly wiping the snow off his water-proof coat.

"Sorry guys, slippery turn," a familiar voice called out from the blue convertible. The window rolled down and a blond boy leaned out with his arm propped against the side of the car, his turquoise eyes were sparkling roguishly and a confident smile lit his face.

"How did you get your license?" Johnny wondered aloud with a smirk, "Morning Parker."

"Simple," the blond haired boy flipped his hair casually out of his eyes, "You wing it the first time round and forget everything after the test is done."

Carly took a deep breath and shot him her best death glare before shaking the rest of the snow from her chestnut brown hair. Michael Parker. Resident jock and complete flirt. She couldn't understand how _inflated_ a single person's ego could be.

"Hey, you guys want a ride?" Michael offered, "It's awful cold outside."

"That would nice –" Johnny started.

"No thanks, we'll walk," Carly interrupted shortly, "It's not that far. Goodbye." She whirled on her heel and headed towards the school before Michael could protest.

Michael raised his eyebrows and looked at Johnny, "She got off on the wrong side of her bed this morning?"

Johnny shrugged, "Or maybe it's just the tiny fact that you sprayed snow all over her. Thanks Michael, I'll go walk with her, I'll catch you later."

"Suit yourself McGregor. Later." Michael gestured briefly and disappeared down the road.

"What was that all about?" Johnny demanded, after catching up to Carly, "You had to turn down a warm ride – instead you want us to turn into frozen human icicles!"

"No one's stopping you Johnny," Carly retorted, "You ride in with him – I sure ain't."

"Michael's a nice guy –"

"Easy for you to say, he hasn't asked you out four times."

"So he's a bit rough around the edges –"

"Oh right – he's just about asked every other girl out in the school as well. Probably slept with them too –"

"_Carly Helka_!" Johnny's shocked voice exclaimed.

"All right," Carly grumbled, tugging at her braid with a scowl, "So that's a bit of an exaggeration."

"I'll say," Johnny snorted, "Not just a bit!"

"Don't get me wrong Johnny, I don't hate him. I just…don't _like_ him. He's a nice guy when you get him away from all the fame and fortune works."

"Then how come you always bash him in public?"

Carly sighed patiently, "Just _because_. Someone has to injure that ego of his sometimes before it inflates to the size of a hot-air balloon. Besides, I'm not one of his little groupies – discussion closed McGregor."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're kidding!" Michael groaned, "Over the winter holidays??? What are holidays for if you're going to give us work?"

"May I remind you, Mr. Parker," the teacher said patiently, viewing him pointedly over her rimmed spectacles, "that you had a month to finish this assignment? It is a requirement for passing this class."

"But…it's the holidays…" Michael argued.

"Nonsense. The spirit of Christmas is for giving and sharing. What better way to do that than to offer your services to the community," the teacher explained.

"But –"

"That is quite enough Mr. Parker. I expect that all of you will complete fifteen hours of volunteer community service by the end of winter break. I also expect a five-page response to your experience when you return and a letter from your supervisor confirming that you have indeed done the work to an acceptable manner," the teacher stared hard at Michael who groaned and sank deep into his seat, "Remember, this part of the curriculum is compulsory to your passing of this class – some of you may want to keep that in mind. If this report isn't on my desk first thing after winter holidays, I will grant you an automatic fail. Class dismissed. Happy holidays."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Happy holidays!" Michael mimicked in a high-pitched voice after school to Johnny, "Who is she kidding?? She just totally ruined my holidays because of this stupid volunteer junk! To hell with it all!"

"Well, you did have a month to do it," Johnny pointed out, putting his binders in his locker.

"I know, man," Michael complained, closing his locker with a bang, "But why would I do it then when it wasn't due? Argh…I'm not going to do it – where am I going to get a volunteer job now? No way am I going to go serve some food bank collecting, money begging charity."

"Don't look at me," Johnny yawned, "I've already done my volunteer stuff at a local foundation weeks ago – all I have is my report."

"Aww…don't tell me that Michael's fretting about _homework_!" a teasing voice giggled from behind. A shapely blond haired female was hugging her books to her chest, her cerulean eyes dancing.

"Get lost Aquana," Michael groaned, running his hand through his messy blond hair.

Aquana gave a pretend gasp, "You _are_ thinking about homework – and during the holidays too! I supposed it's going to start raining pink snow too!"

Johnny was grinning from ear to ear as Michael covered his ears, "Procrastinating pays off, huh Parker?"

"Go away," Michael ordered Aquana, "Go make out with Enrique or something –"

Aquana huffed, tossing her golden hair back, "That was just rude Michael! Good luck with your homework, and I'll see you later at the party. Happy holidays." She turned on her heel and stormed away.

Michael chuckled, leaning against his locker with his hands folded behind his head and staring after Aquana, "She's always cute when she's mad."

"Would you please _stop_?" Johnny moaned, shaking his head.

"Never mind Johnny, I'm just not going to do this stupid project –"

"You want to _fail_?" Johnny asked incredulously, "You know if you fail, you won't make the baseball team in the spring."

"Way to cheer me up McGregor," Michael said sourly. He straightened up and waved briefly at a couple of giggling girls passing by.

"Hey, you have all your pretty ladies to do that."

"Taking a page out of Carly's book now, are you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Johnny laughed, closing his locker.

"It's means that –" Michael suddenly stopped and his eyes lit up, "I've got it! Carly works at the orphanage, doesn't she?"

"Well…yeah," Johnny said slowly, "But how do you know?"

Michael winked mischievously, "I know a lot more about her than you know."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"That's not important," Michael said impatiently, "The point is, if she'll let me work there for a few days to work off this junk service thing, I'll be done and I can go partying off for the rest of the holidays."

Johnny stared, his amethyst eyes sceptical.

"What? What?" Michael turned around in a full circle, "Did someone tape something on my back again?"

"You do realize what you're saying right?" Johnny asked slowly, "You just said you'll work at an orphanage."

"Yeah," Michael shrugged, "So what? How hard can it be? Babysitting a bunch of silly, parentless kids –"

"Michael," Johnny said sharply, "With that tone, Carly will definitely not agree. If you really want to work there, even for a short while, you'll have to simmer down that cocky tone of yours and be a little more sensitive."

"Aw, get a life Johnny," Michael waved his hand dismissively, "I'll just ask her later today. Don't worry, it'll be fine."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Carly picked up the phone, shaking her loosely braided hair back hastily, "Carly speaking."

"Hey Carly," a smooth male voice replied, "How are you doing?"

Carly plopped down the sofa, holding the cordless receiver at a distance and staring at it in disgust. The voice, for some reason, sent shivers throughout her entire body in a pleasant – yet highly disturbing – way. "Michael," she said curtly, "Hold – I'll get Johnny –"

"No, wait," Michael interrupted, "I want to talk to you."

Carly laughed, "Me? You drunk again, Parker?"

"Very funny. No, I'm in my complete right state of mind –"

"It's not much of an improvement," Carly muttered, loud enough for him to hear.

Michael decided to ignore the comment, "I have something to ask you –"

"If you're planning to ask me out again, my answer's still no," Carly interjected.

"No, I wasn't planning to ask that, but thanks for letting me know anyways," Michael joked, "But are you sure you won't reconsider –"

"Parker, you're digressing," Carly said sharply, "I don't have all day. I can think of many things I'd much rather do than play phone date with you."

"Right, sorry," Michael apologized, "It's about our community service project thing. I kind of haven't gotten around to it yet and I'm in a bit of a jam here with only a couple of weeks left to do it…"

"And what can I do?" Carly demanded, tapping her fingers on the sofa handle with irritation.

"Well…I'm glad you asked," Michael replied brightly, "I was wondering if I could work with you at the orphanage for a few days –"

"You want to WHAT???!!!"

Carly's voice was so loud all of a sudden that Johnny hurried down the stairs to see what the commotion was all about. He breathed a sigh of relief to see that she was just on the telephone and frowned at her disapprovingly.

Carly took several deep breaths to calm herself and spoke again, "Very funny Parker. Amusing. Hilarious. Hysterical. I'm going to go now if you have nothing left to say –"

"I'm not kidding Carly!"

"You know, how do you expect me to take you seriously?" Carly demanded, "This is ridiculous. You. Orphanage. These two do NOT match – absolutely NOT. The orphanage does need help for its annual Christmas dinner, but you – you – we're not as so desperate as to needing YOU for it."

"Carly, please do me this favour," Michael pleaded, "I need it to pass class –"

"That's your problem," Carly retorted, "I don't owe you any favours, Parker. All you do is goof off and fool around. Looking after the kids are hard enough, I don't need to look after YOU as well. Go find a job where your sole purpose is to stare and gawk at women! Goodbye." She slammed the phone back down furiously, her emerald eyes smouldering like hot coals.

"_Well, that went well! I told him so…_" Johnny thought to himself, shaking his head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Still healing your wounded pride?" Johnny laughed, stirring his steaming coffee before tossing the stir stick in the nearby trash can, "Have I say 'I told you so'?"

"Only about five times in the past ten minutes," Michael reminded resentfully, "Your sister has definitely broke the record for being the person who says 'no' to me the most. I mean, not even my parents says 'no' to me that often."

"Maybe you ought to find a different service thing to do?" Enrique suggested, taking a big gulp of his hot chocolate and then fanning his tongue hurriedly, "If I know Carly, you'll never get close to that orphanage."

"She's being unfair," Michael complained, "She hasn't even given me a chance and she's already betting the stakes that I'll screw up big time."

"I'm willing to bet that," Johnny said with a wicked grin.

"Get lost," Michael ordered, dumping more sugar into his hot chocolate, "You're not making this easy. Anyone got any idea why she hates me so much? I mean, what did I ever do to her?"

"Oh, let me start," Enrique said, ticking off his fingers, "Well, you've asked her out. Thrice. And –"

"Actually, I asked her out four times. And I guess I sorta tried yesterday on the phone –"

Enrique coughed, tugging at his turtleneck while shaking his head, "And you're still in one piece, I see…"

Johnny looked completely appalled, "You tried asking her out in _my_ house? Are you insane?!"

"Well, I didn't succeed…" Michael pointed out.

"You're darn lucky you didn't!"

"Let me guess…you'll wring my neck if I did."

"You're darn right I would!"

"Geez Johnny," Michael rolled his eyes, "Why don't you just send her to a convent already? It's a fact – girls her age are ready for dating, so give the protective act a rest already!"

"She's _my_ sister," Johnny insisted, "I don't need advice on what's good for her and what's not – I can tell perfectly well myself."

"Back on topic here…" Enrique reminded, "Michael, you have to pass this project. The baseball team doesn't stand a chance without you – and you couldn't go an entire year without playing baseball anyways."

"I know," Michael said thoughtfully, a wicked grin overtaking his handsome features, "I've got an idea…"

"Don't plot, it won't work on Carly," Enrique advised.

"No, nothing like that, I'm not going to try to fool her," Michael smirked at Johnny, "Not when he can just ask for me, why didn't I think of this sooner?"

"Me?" Johnny blinked, "Am I missing something? What makes you think that I want to ask for you?"

"Because we're friends?" Michael replied simply, "But in case that doesn't cut it – you owe me a favour McGregor and if you get this done for me, I won't hold it against you."

"I-I…" Johnny spluttered, "I don't remember owing you any favours…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Michael? At an orphanage?" Aquana giggled, slinging her purse gracefully over her shoulders, "Are you kidding? He'd scare away all the children!"

"No doubt," Carly agreed, "I can't believe he had the nerve to ask _me_. Seriously, if he had wanted any favours, I should be the absolute _last_ person he would ever resort to."

Aquana laughed again, "I guess he just hasn't gotten the meaning of the word 'no' yet."

"Perhaps," Oliver said softly, his perfectly accented French voice crisp and clear, "But maybe you should give him a chance, Carly? You never know until you try –"

"Oliver, you're too nice," Carly said, nudging him in the side with a grin, "Believe me, I've read him like a book, _mon ami_. And there wasn't much to read, the orphanage doesn't need someone like him."

"The spirit of Christmas is to share and give," Oliver reminded her gently, "So it doesn't hurt to give him the benefit of the doubt, some people turn around and surprise you greatly."

"I suppose he's right Carly," Aquana said doubtfully, "I suppose you could give the guy a break – I mean, even if the guy's Michael Parker."

Carly sighed, "Oh, you guys…" She blew back stray strands of her chestnut brown hair, "Well…considering that Oliver's right ninety-nine point nine nine nine nine percent of the time…"

Oliver grinned, "Why thank you, _ma cherie_. It won't hurt to reconsider, Carly. It's very cold out here; let's go get something hot in the café, my treat."

"Good idea," Carly said, rubbing her ski gloves together at rapid speed to generate heat, "My insides are turning into icicles."

"Me too," Aquana concurred, her teeth chattering as she hugged herself tightly.

"We can't have that now, can we?" Oliver smiled warmly, pushing the door to café open and holding it open, "After you." He shut the door quickly afterwards, unzipping his jacket due to the cheerful warmth of the café, "Hey, isn't that Enrique?"

"Where?" Aquana demanded, immediately hiding behind Carly, "Did he see me?"

"No, I don't think so," Oliver said, frowning at her slightly, "Why are you hiding Aquana?"

"She had another fight with Enrique," Carly replied, patting her friend gently on the shoulder, "Don't ask me why, it was over the silliest thing."

"Another fight?" Oliver raised his eyebrows, "Is everything all right between the two of you? You've been fighting an awful lot lately."

"It's not my fault," Aquana said stubbornly, "It's not my problem that he can't keep his eyes off every girl that walks by…"

"Is that Parker?" Carly squinted, "It _is_ Parker. Lovely, my favourite person in the whole wide world…"

"Let's go say hi," Oliver suggested.

"No!" Aquana exclaimed shrilly.

"No!" Carly echoed.

However, Oliver was already heading off in the direction of the three boys, "Hi guys."

"Hey Oliver," Johnny said, stretching lazily, "Small world, huh? You here by yourself?"

"Actually, I've got your sister and Aquana for company."

"Did you say _Aquana_?" Enrique questioned, his hazel eyes widening.

"What's the deal?" Michael asked, turning around to find Aquana, but only to see Carly stick out her tongue at him. He turned back around, chuckling, "Your sister's charming as always Johnny."

Enrique sank down in his seat, moaning, "Don't let her see me…please…"

"Are you two avoiding each other?" Michael laughed, "That's an effective way to solve the problem."

"Easy for you to say!" Enrique snapped, "Every time we talk, we end up fighting, I don't know what to do anymore."

"Move on?" Michael suggested.

"Michael!" Enrique snarled, "Shut up!"

"Okay, okay," Michael held up his hands in a gesture of peace, "Just trying to lend a hand, man. Johnny, could you talk to your sister now?"

"Do I have to?" Johnny scowled.

"Well, yeah," Michael grinned, holding up his hand and motioning Carly over with a mischievous wink.

"Did you see that? Ugh, I think he just winked at me," Carly whispered to Aquana, "I think he wants me to come over…"

"I saw it – he definitely winked. Don't go over Carly," Aquana begged, clasping her hands together imploringly and tossing her golden hair, "I don't want to talk to Enrique."

"Then don't come over!"

"I don't want to stand her by myself, I'll look like an idiot!"

"Fine, then come over, but don't look at him. You're not putting me in an easy position, Enrique and you are both my really good friends!"

"All right, all right…" Aquana said sulkily, "I'll come…" She slowly followed Carly towards the table, peeking her turquoise eyes out from behind Carly's shoulder to see Enrique. At the exact same time, Enrique's hazel eyes shifted upward and their eyes met for a split second. Aquana turned red and whirled around indignantly, crossing her arms across her chest. Enrique gritted his teeth and turned away as well, staring out the window.

"Fancy meeting you here Parker," Carly said impulsively, giving the table a little kick at the bottom.

Michael scrambled to grab his drink before it spilt over, "Whoa! Careful!" He breathed a sigh of relief when he caught it in the nick of time.

"So sorry," Carly flashed him a wicked smile, "You want something?"

Michael grinned at her and gestured to Johnny casually, "All yours, pal."

Johnny scowled deeply, "Carly…remember what Michael asked you yesterday?"

"Sure I do, he asked me for a favour that I don't owe him. Are you still going about that Parker? You need to judge your own character better and see what you're fit to do and what you're fit to fail at," Carly said carelessly.

Michael just smiled enchantingly, "So beautiful, yet so cruel."

"Oh, shut up Parker, or I shall gladly do it for you!"

"Carly, could you just let him work there for a few days so he can get his hours done?" Johnny asked with a huge sigh, "Please? Just this once."

"Johnny!" Carly cried, "Tell me you're kidding!"

Johnny shook his head, "I'm not kidding. I'm sorry Carly, but please? Just this once."

"But why????!!!!"

"For the sake of it being Christmas."

"For the sake of it being Christmas, I have to throw my reputation as a free spirit out the window?" Carly demanded, her eyes blazing.

Johnny threw his hands up in the air, "Since when did your reputation matter so much to you?"

"Oh, my reputation is set, as long as it doesn't contain me and Parker in the same sentence!"

"Your brother owns me a favour, sweetheart," Michael responded, smiling at her lazily, "It –"

"Don't call me that!" Carly hissed at him, emerald eyes glinting like knives, "Are you telling me that you're blackmailing Johnny?" She hovered over him dangerously, "Because if you are, I'm going to make you regret ever being born…"

"Whoa whoa whoa…" Michael backed away, "No, you've got me all wrong, I just –"

"Carly!" Johnny persisted imploringly.

Carly finally backed away, looking at Oliver who nodded slightly, "All right. Consider yourself lucky, Parker. Don't ever use my brother to threaten me again –"

"But I wasn't…" Michael protested.

"Oh, shut the hell up before I change my mind!"

"Carly…" Johnny said warningly, "People are staring…"

"Let them stare until their eyeballs pop up and roll across the floor," Carly said sarcastically, grabbing a clean white napkin. She took out a blue pen and scribbled down the address of the orphanage and tossed it at Michael, "Here, address. You can start Monday, if you work for three hours per day all of next week until Christmas Eve, you'll have your fifteen hours. Come by at around one in the afternoon, do not be late Parker. Come on Oliver, Aquana – I've got to finish my Christmas shopping. See you later Enrique, Johnny." She whirled around and stormed outside with Aquana hurrying after her.

"See you guys around," Oliver said, nodding before running after his friends.

"I could've sworn she'd bit your head off," Johnny said, glaring at Michael, "She's going to scream at me when I get home now, you had better do a good job there!"

"Geez Johnny, loosen up a bit, will you?" Michael folded the napkin and shoved it in his pocket, "I should've known that she wouldn't refuse if you asked her for me."

"Don't count on any favours any time soon!"

"She's so feisty," Michael said thoughtfully, "Not to mention gorgeous…"

"Stop," Johnny warned, "Before I dump the rest of my coffee over your head. You've got enough girls chasing you, and I won't allow Carly to become an addition to your collection. Enrique, get up already, she's gone!"

"Oh," Enrique straightened up, "Good."

"You can't keep avoiding each other forever," Johnny complained.

"Yeah, either break it off or make it up," Michael added, "You look like a pathetic loser."

"I'll handle it myself," Enrique insisted stubbornly, blowing out a sigh wearily, "I've got my plans…don't worry."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Carly, honey, did you say that someone else would be coming today?" a plump woman called, poking her into the infirmary, "Carly? I don't see anyone outside."

The emerald-eyed girl gritted her teeth in an effort to keep her temper under control, "Yeah, but it doesn't matter Mrs. Faraday. He was supposed to be here at one, we can start without him – I just thought that we would give him an orientation thing before he gets started, but if he's going to be late, then forget it." She carefully reached down and picked up the sleeping boy, hugging him tightly.

"We can wait," Mrs. Faraday offered.

"No, don't bother," Carly replied, "I'm not the one who wanted him to come – it doesn't matter if he shows up or not, it's better if he doesn't. Don't worry about it, the kids are getting restless, I want to settle them down so the ones with the flu can have a quiet rest."

"We can use all the help we can get, Carly," Mrs. Faraday reminded, "It's our busiest time of the year and we're still short on donations to buy each of these children a Christmas present."

"Don't you worry about that," Carly said with a smile, "My friends have all promised to bring a couple of toys over in a couple of days."

"That's wonderful Carly!"

"Yeah, well, thank Oliver later," Carly said as the little boy stirred in her arms, "It was his idea and everyone else consented. I'll need every child's wish list by tomorrow though; otherwise we'll run out of time. Even Oliver can't grant miracles."

"Oh, we can make room for that later tomorrow afternoon, before they go out to play," Mrs. Faraday promised, "I don't know what we'd do without you Carly."

"Don't thank me," Carly said, bouncing the little boy up and down teasingly, "I'm only doing what I can. You go get busy in the kitchen; I'll take care of these kids for the next little while."

"All right, honey, call me if you need me," Mrs. Faraday smiled and bustled away.

Carly took a deep breath, "_My Lord, Michael Parker, you have got some freakin' nerve…and I just can't believe that I had actually thought that you would show up…_"

"Carly…?" the little boy shuffled in her arms, "Carly, you're here!" He threw his short arms around her neck and hugged her tightly, "I missed you!"

"You silly boy," Carly said, patting him on the head, "Ryan, you know that I can only come on Mondays, Wednesdays, and sometimes Fridays – school keeps me real busy. But now that it's winter break, I'll be able to come nearly every day."

"Hooray!" cheered Ryan, before doubling over and coughing weakly.

"Ryan!" Carly scolded, setting him down on the bed and tucking him in, "You had better rest up and get well as soon as possible – you don't want to miss Christmas, do you?"

"No way!" Ryan said, snuggling in beneath his covers, "I'll get better. I promise Carly!"

"That's the spirit, buddy," Carly nodded approvingly, "Make sure you swallow every last drop of the good soup Mrs. Faraday brings you and Violet."

"Blarghhhhh…" Ryan made disgusted face, "Yuck!"

Carly chuckled and pulled up the covers for the sleeping girl nearby, "Now, rest up Ryan – I've gotta go and handle things outside. I'll come and check up on you later, okay?"

"Okay!" Ryan chirped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, come on!" Michael muttered, banging on the door to Johnny's house and pacing outside impatiently. He raised his fist to bang on the door several more times, "Johnny!" Tossing his blond hair quickly out of his turquoise eyes, Michael glanced worriedly at his spluttering blue convertible. "What if he's not home? Oh, for heaven's sake - Johnny!" He raised his hand to bang on the door again when it finally opened.

"What?" Johnny snapped, poking his head outside, "I'm trying to concentrate in here!" His face cleared when he saw who it was, "Michael? I thought you were supposed to be at the orphanage about half an hour ago."

"I know!" Michael insisted hastily, "But I lost the address she gave me earlier. I looked everywhere and I couldn't find it. So I need you to tell me the address right now, please!"

"What would you do without me?" Johnny muttered, disappearing inside and reappearing with a business card in his hand, "Here. It's on here – it's Carly's, so copy it later and give it back when you see her."

"Thanks!" Michael snatched the card and glanced at the address, "Thank Lord it isn't too far from here! She's going to kill me." He spirited down the steps and leaped into his convertible, zooming down the road and spraying snow all over the pedestrians on the sidewalk.

"Oh yeah," Johnny nodded in agreement, watching the blue automobile disappear from view, "She's definitely going to kill you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No no no, Hannah sit down please," Carly said, planting her hands on her hips defiantly, "The next person to get out of their seats will miss their recreation time. Finish your colouring sheets and show me – the one that's the neatest coloured deserves a gingerbread cookie."

The small girl on the right immediately shot her hand up.

"Yes Brianna?" Carly asked patiently.

"With icing and raisons and candy on the top?" the girl chirped excitedly

"Of course," Carly replied, "With a candy cane too." Joyous whispers filled the classroom as the children immediately squatted back down to their pencil crayons and coloring sheets. Carly snapped her fingers twice, "I'm going to check up on Ryan and Violet, please be quiet. Mrs. Faraday will come in if you aren't – those who don't remain quiet as you're told will not be receiving any goodies today."

Carly smiled as the children all nodded and she slipped into the infirmary again. "Violet, you're awake, how do you feel?" She knelt down and felt the little girl's forehead, "Seems like your fever's gone all the way down and you're not coughing anymore. Good for you!" She tugged a warm sweater over Violet's head, "Go join the others now, I think you're well enough to handle it."

"Thank you Carly," the girl said shyly, tugging at her pigtails bashfully, "Thank you for taking care of me when I was sick."

"Don't mention it," Carly replied, patting her head, "Off you go now." She sighed in relief; one less sick was one less to worry about, now only if Ryan would get better…

"Carly…" Ryan's tiny voice whispered, "Carly – I don't feel so good…"

"Ryan?" Carly peered past the covers to the little boy's pale face, "Are you okay? Huh?" She reached down and picked him up worriedly, "Does anything hurt? Be a good little boy and tell me what doesn't feel very good. Head? Throat? Stomach?"

"Head," Ryan moaned, "Head keeps pounding and pounding…Ryan feels dizzy."

Carly hurriedly brushed her hand across Ryan's forehead, "Man…his fever's gone up again…screw it! Why does it have to be now?" She poured a glass of hot water and gently placed it in his hands, "Sip it slowly buddy, I'm going to see if I can get something for that fever of yours. Don't go outside, stay in bed, do I make myself clear?"

Ryan nodded his head solemnly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I though I'd never find it!" Michael exclaimed, backing his car into the parking lot and slamming the door, "It's nearly two! Why does this stupid place have to be hidden in the middle of nowhere? Took me ages to find!" He shoved the door open, shaking snow from his ski jacket.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked at the desk, "Sir?"

"Yeah," Michael said breathlessly, "Is Carly around here somewhere? I'm volunteering here for a few days and I was supposed to be here at one, but I kind of lost my way."

The receptionist shook her head as if not quite understand what he was blabbering about, "I'll go get Ms. Helka – wait here please."

"Thanks," Michael replied, biting his lower lip nervously while glancing around, "_Carly is definitely going to kill me!_" A couple of minutes later, a plump woman appeared at the door with the receptionist, "I'm sorry, but Carly has her hands tied for a minute, can I help you?"

"Well, I…" Michael stammered, scratching his head distractedly. He wasn't sure how to explain his lateness without sounding like a total airhead.

"Wait a minute," the woman said, staring hard at Michael, "Are you Michael Parker?"

"Err…yeah…"

"Oh, so you have arrived," the woman said, holding out her hand in a friendly gesture, "Carly told us to expect you about an hour ago, but maybe she got her times mixed up. Pleased to meet you Michael, you may call me Mrs. Faraday."

"Thanks," Michael said, breaking into a grin and shaking the woman's hand firmly.

"I most certainly didn't get my times mixed up," a steely voice said from behind, "It's not my problem if Parker can't follow directions on a map. Surely he doesn't expect me to take him on a leash and led him here like a puppy dog?"

"Now now Carly," Mrs. Faraday soothed, "Let's not get hostile Carly, it's okay if he's a bit late – I have to admit that we are a bit hard to find out here."

"A bit late?" Carly snorted, "Whatever. Now that he's here, I suppose there's no use squabbling about it. Mrs. Faraday, I'm going to mix some herbs in for Ryan – his fever's gone up again."

"All right, honey," Mrs. Faraday agreed with a slight frown, "Oh dear, poor Ryan, his body's just been so weak around this time of the year. Why don't I do it and you can show Michael around?"

"No, that's okay," Carly said, "Ryan's used to taking things from me, and I think I can coax him to drink it easier. You can show him around, I'll join you in a short while." She disappeared back into the kitchen without a second glance at Michael.

"I'm terribly sorry Michael, she's not usually like this," Mrs. Faraday apologized with a rueful smile.

"That's okay. She's _always_ like this around me," Michael said carelessly, "I won't take it personally, I mean, I was an hour late after all."

Mrs. Faraday nodded, "That's good then, you know her then?"

"Yeah, we're classmates," Michael said, "Her brother's my good friend. So…what do you want me to do around here?"

"Carly will tell you that," Mrs. Faraday said with a smile, "I'll give you a quick tour of where everything is around here."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Carly, I don't want to," Ryan complained, trying to push away the drink, "It smells yucky."

"Ryan," Carly said wearily, tossing her braid back anxiously, "Please drink it. Otherwise you're going to make me very sad."

Ryan peered at her carefully, "If I drink it, will Carly be very happy?"

"Yes," Carly nodded, speaking in the same coaxing voice, "I promise I'll be very, very happy."

Ryan looked from her to the steaming cup and nodded slowly, "Then Ryan will drink it." He reached out his hands from the cup.

Carly's emerald eyes softened and she handed the cup to him, stroking his hair softly, "That's a good boy. Thank you." She smiled when Ryan gulped down the cup's contents and quickly climbed on her lap. She hugged him tightly as he drifted off to sleep, murmuring, "Try to get soon, okay sweetie? I worry about you every single day…you were so sick last year that I almost didn't think you were going to make it…"

She heard a rustling sound from behind her and turned around to find Michael standing at the doorway, shadows silhouetting his face. She gritted her teeth silently, "Can I help you Parker?"

"Mrs. Faraday told me to find you here; she was needed in the kitchen. What's wrong with him?" Michael asked quietly.

"Why do you care?"

"You look upset."

"Why do you care?"

"Gee…Carly…"

She sighed heavily, standing up with Ryan in her arms, "He's sick, all right? It's just the flu."

"If it's just the flu you wouldn't be so worried," Michael pointed out, entering the room and looking at the sleeping boy in concern.

"It _is_ just the flu," Carly insisted, tucking Ryan back into bed, "It's nothing, let's go into the main room, I'll introduce the kids to you."

"But –" Michael was cut off when Carly swept out of the room. "Oh well…" He followed her out after another quick glance at the sleeping boy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carly clapped her hands loudly, "Children! Can I have your attention please? Look up here, thank you." She opened her mouth to speak when the little girl, Hannah, from before leapt out of her seat and shoved her drawing in Carly's face.

"Look, look Carly! Isn't it beautiful?" Hannah said excitedly.

"No fair!" came a chorus of voices in the room, "We're done too!"

Michael grinned, shoving his hands in his pocket casually, "_Cute kids here…they all seem to know her pretty well…_"

"Quiet!" Carly said firmly, "Hannah, sit down please. I'll come around to look at your pictures in a minute. This is Michael - he's going to be helping out around here this week so I expect everyone to treat him as well as you treat me."

"Yes Carly!" a chorus of voices replied simultaneously.

"Does that mean you'll treat me just as well too?" Michael whispered teasingly in her ear.

Carly pulled away with a deep scowl, his voice sending tingles throughout her body, "Don't – Michael. I haven't reprimanded you for being so late, so don't push your luck." She turned back to the children, "Starting with Brianna, I want to you to each stand up and tell Michael your name and a bit about yourself."

A little girl with long silky brown hair stood up shyly, "Hi. My name's Brianna and I like dancing and music."

The outspoken girl beside Brianna leaped up, "I'm Hannah! It's spelled H-A-N-A-H. Don't forget it!"

Carly coughed, hiding a smile, "Hannah, you forget the other 'n' in your name again."

The girl tossed her blond hair over her shoulders, pondering carefully, "Oh right! H-A-N-N-A-H. You had better not forget it!"

Michael raised his eyebrows, "Tough customer, aren't you?"

Hannah nodded impetuously, crossing her arms importantly, "And I like to play sports, especially baseball."

Michael laughed, "So do I."

"I'm Greg," another boy said, standing up next, "I love playing with trucks and cars!"

"Looks pretty steady here," Carly whispered to Michael as the next boy stood up, "Just let them keep going, I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"You going to check on Ryan?" Michael asked.

Carly gave him a strange look, "Yes…and then check on the weather, how did you know about Ryan…?"

"Never mind," Michael said, "You go ahead."

"Right," Carly said, disappearing out the door. She paused at the doorway and slowly glanced back inside the room. Michael had turned his attention back to the children and was laughing at what the boy has declared. Carly watched as he casually brushed his blond hair from his turquoise eyes, feeling her heart skip unexpectedly. "_What's wrong with me? Just because he's acting a tad more sensitive than usual doesn't me that I'm supposed to fall to pieces or something. Whatever, gotta go check up on Ryan…_"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Carly's back!" Hannah called, nearly jumping out of her seat again, but quickly sat down when Michael gave her a stern look. "Carly, guess what? Michael said that he'll play baseball with me!"

Carly hid a smile, biting her lip to keep from bursting into laughter, "That's nice Hannah, I'm glad you found someone who loves baseball as much as you do."

"Carly!" Greg exclaimed, "Can you look at our drawings now? Please???"

"Yes, coming right up," Carly promised, leaning back towards Michael, "Hey, can you help Mrs. Faraday get the drinks and cookies from the kitchen?"

"Sure thing," Michael said, standing up as Carly smiled slightly and stopped by the first desk to check on Greg's drawing. "_Sometimes I really don't understand her…she's _never_ been this nice to me before._" He watched Carly brushed back as loose strand of her chestnut brown hair, her emerald eyes sparkling like stars. "_Maybe I ought to stop treating her like another pretty face on the street…_"

About twenty minutes later, Carly finally finished looking through all the drawings and paced around thoughtfully at the front of the room under dozens of watchful eyes.

"Well?" Hannah demanded impatiently.

"Ssssh!" Brianna hissed, "She's thinking!"

"Carly!" Greg wailed, "I can almost taste the cookie…"

Carly smiled, "But your drawings are all so beautiful, how do I choose?"

"Of course all the drawings are beautiful," Hannah said proudly, "But mine surely has the greatest talent of them all."

Does not!" Greg argued.

"Well!" Carly said, snapping her fingers loudly for attention, "I think it's fair to say that you've all done such a magnificent job –"

"Do we all get a gingerbread cookie then???" Greg asked hopefully.

"I want a special one!" Hannah interrupted.

"Hush now!" Carly ordered, "I think you all deserve a frosted cookie and some nice hot chocolate –"

"But no gingerbread?" Greg pouted.

"Greg," Carly said warningly, "No more interruptions, let me finish. We'll save the gingerbread cookies for tomorrow. How about this? Tomorrow, we'll all make gingerbread cookies and you can add whatever you want onto them, raisins, candies, icing, candy canes – you name it! How does that sound?"

"Great!" the children cheered, immediately breaking into excited whispers.

"So what do I do with this?" Michael asked, holding a plate of juice glasses in one hand and cookies in the other.

"Oh!" Carly took the plate of cookies from him, "Just leave in on this table, they'll come up and help themselves. All right guys, come up and get your snacks! No pushing, no shoving. If someone let you go before them yesterday, try to return the favour today. After you eat, you can go outside and play."

"Are you okay?" Michael asked, placing down his plate as the children swarmed around the table for their snack.

"I'm fine," Carly assured him, "Why? Do I look tired?"

"No, just worried," Michael replied, not taking his deep eyes off her.

"Quite observant of you Parker," Carly smirked, tossing her messily braided hair back, "You had better go put on your coat, after these kids eat, they'll be jumping with energy and we have to keep up with them outside." She stood up and reached for her coat with a sigh.

"Wait Carly," Michael reached out, taking her coat from her hands.

"Hey," Carly frowned slightly, "Michael, I can put on my own coat, thanks."

"No," Michael chuckled, "Why don't you stay inside with Ryan for today? I think I can handle those kids myself."

"But…" Carly's voice trailed off in puzzlement, "Michael…?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing, he wasn't being the self-centered, self-conceited, self-admiring jerk she as used to. He was actually acting _considerate_ of others…for once.

"I know you're worried about him," Michael said, gazing into her emerald eyes, "I think you should look after him while I'm around, maybe he'll get better faster, okay?"

It took Carly a moment to find her voice again, "Oh – err…thanks then. If you need anything, just give me a shout and I'll be out there in a flash. Don't let the kids wander too far."

"Don't worry," Michael winked, "I've got it covered." He saluted and disappeared outside, leaving Carly staring after him in bewilderment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's a nice young man, isn't he?" Mrs. Faraday asked from the doorway, watching as Carly changed the cool towel on Ryan's forehead, "You've got a good eye for helpful people."

"I didn't find him," Carly said, shaking her head, "It's more of a favour than anything; I don't even know why he bothers."

"Perhaps, he fancies you?"

"Mrs. Faraday!" Carly exclaimed, her cheeks reddening at the thought, "Spare me!"

"Oh honey, don't condemn him so soon," Mrs. Faraday said with a laugh, "Young people these days, always jumping to conclusions before understanding them and counting first impressions for everything. He seems like a fine young man to me."

"If you would excuse the tone Mrs. Faraday, I know him from school. He's ridiculously –"

"All right, no more bashing," Mrs. Faraday chided gently, "You've got to try to be more open-minded, not all people can be what you want them to be. It's important to look at their good qualities instead of always at their bad."

"_How else am I supposed to look at Michael Parker?_" Carly wondered. She shook her head and gently brushed Ryan's tousled hair.

"You're really quite fond of him, aren't you?" Mrs. Faraday asked.

Carly smiled wryly, "Presuming that you mean Ryan here, not Michael, yes, I'm very fond of him. He just has to get better – he has to."

"He will, honey, with you looking after him, it would be cruel of Lord not to spare him from anymore suffering," Mrs. Faraday assured, "I hear the kids coming in, I'll go and help Michael put them to their beds for napping – then the two of you can go."

"Sure…" Carly murmured as the matriarch slipped outside towards the loud chatter of the orphans. "_Hang on Ryan, I know you'll make it fine, okay? You promised me that you'll get better…I don't want anymore empty promises…not even if you don't mean it. Please get better…I'll get you anything you want for Christmas…_"

A few minutes later, Michael appeared in the room, "Carly? Mrs. Faraday said that we could go, you want a ride home?" He frowned when he got no answer, "Carly??"

"Oh!" Carly gave a start, turning around in her chair, "Sorry. Did you say something?"

"Carly, what is wrong with Ryan?" Michael asked in perplexity.

"Nothing," Carly responded shortly, "I'm sorry that you had to go out yourself, hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"Err…I volunteered to go out myself, remember? Of course it wasn't too much trouble, nothing I couldn't handle. It was actually good, it helped me remember all their names…well, most of them anyways."

"Right," Carly said absent-mindedly, not noticing that Michael was staring at her in concern, "I guess, we can go now then…"

Michael gently tugged on her sleeve, guiding her out of the room, "It's okay, he'll probably be much better tomorrow. You can come and see him tomorrow, remember, Johnny freaks when you're not home on time?"

"Right…"

"Carly, don't worry," Mrs. Faraday said encouragingly, "You two should go along, I know you young people have a lot more things to do than to hang around here. I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Bye," Michael and Carly said at once and both of them reached for their coats.

"Oh right, who is my supervisor supposed to be? Mrs. Faraday?" Michael asked blankly, "I still need to get that letter of evidence thing."

Carly laughed lightly and smirked, "You're looking at her, Parker."

"You're kidding," Michael said flatly, "_You_?"

"Michael, I'm hurt, you sound so disappointed," Carly said sardonically, "Yes, it's me. I've been here long enough to look after new volunteers – so you had better shape up if you want a nice letter. And don't think I'll let you off that easily, I'm expecting that you'll make up the one hour you were late for." She tossed her hair and strode outside.

Michael stared after her, shaking his head and breaking into a grin before chasing after her, "I'll be on time tomorrow, I promise. I kind of got lost – I spent half an hour at home looking for that address that you gave me. Then I sped over to Johnny's and he gave me some card. After that, I screw up with the map reading."

"Michael," Carly said, shaking her head, "You're such a goof."

"Which reminds me, here's your card – Johnny told me to give it back," he held out standard business card expectantly.

"You keep it, Parker. Otherwise you might get lost again," Carly said with a slight smile, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll give you a ride," Michael offered again, "It's really dark out there, and Johnny would kill me if I made you walk home alone."

"Well…" Carly said uncertainly.

"Come on," Michael pressed.

"All right," Carly said reluctantly, "Thanks."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Johnny, I'm home!" Carly called, slamming the door behind her and shivering violently, "It's freezing outside! Johnny!"

"Coming, coming," Johnny said, poking his head from the living room, "I told you that I would go pick you up, but you refused."

"Well, I didn't walk anyways," Carly pointed out, "Michael…errr…gave me a ride."

"And you accepted?" Johnny raised his eyebrows.

"Well…yeah…"

"Who are you and what have you done to Carly?" Johnny demanded.

"Oh Johnny!" Carly laughed, hitting her brother playfully on the shoulder, "I'm fine – really. It's not like I _like_ him or something, he was just a little more…a little _different_ today."

"I already told you that he's not a bad guy, even though he was running late," Johnny said, "Go get something hot to drink, your cheeks are as rosy as cherries. It's freezing like hell outside!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"On time today, I see," Carly said with a grin the next day, "And even early Parker, guess it's not impossible to have some expectations for you then."

"Well, I try, gorgeous," Michael teased, "Because I'd rather see your pretty smile than get another lecture."

Carly blushed, momentarily speechless, "_He's teasing again Carly, pull yourself together already! The last thing I want to do now if fall to pieces._"

"There you are!" Mrs. Faraday exclaimed, "Hurry up would you? The children are getting restless and I have to see to Ryan first."

Hearing Ryan's name made her heart skip a few beats, Carly swallowed hard, "Mrs. Faraday…how is Ryan?"

"He's not any better," the plump woman said, a touch of irritably in her voice, "Never mind him, you two just go handle the other kids, Hannah's driving me up the wall."

"But Ryan –"

"Come on Carly," Michael said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Let's best do as we're told, all right?"

Carly opened her mouth to protest, but then thought the better of it. Swallowing back her worry, she forced herself to smile at him, "All right. We've got to let them look through catalogues today and get them to make a wish list of three items. Since most of them can't write, we'll have to write the items down for them – I'm going to go tomorrow afterwards to buy all the items with some of the orphanage funds. Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, and Aquana are all buying a few random toys and bringing them over later so they'll each get the item they want and plus a random item."

"Sounds good to me," Michael said, taking a stack of the catalogues and passing them out.

"_Oh Ryan…what's wrong with you?_" Carly thought desperately as the children chattered excitedly around her, "_Ryan…_"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Hannah, what would you like for Christmas this year?" Michael asked with a grin, kneeling down beside the pompous little girl.

"That's easy!" Hannah exclaimed, "A real baseball. Not one of the fake balls here, a real baseball made of stitches and leather!"

Michael laughed, "We'll see what we can do about that, huh? You'll grow up to be a real pro with this attitude."

"You think so?" Hannah said, crossing her arms and looking up at the teenage boy expectantly, "Do you really think so? Carly told me that you are a really, really good baseball player!"

"She did, did she?" Michael asked with a smile, "And what else did she say about me?"

"I'm not telling you!" Hannah declared, tugging at her blond pigtails.

"Come on," Michael coaxed, "Was it that bad?"

"No no no," Hannah shook her hair, swinging her pigtails around gracefully, "It's a secret."

"All right," Michael chuckled, "Have it your way. I'm going to go ask Greg over there now, keep reading." He stood up and glanced at Carly who was busy writing down what Brianna was reciting to her. He could tell that she was still upset about Ryan even though she was pretending to smile. "_She does a pretty good job of concealing her feelings; I wonder how many times I've seen her smile when she's really broken inside?_"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Carly…" Small hands reached up weakly to hug her around her neck as Ryan struggled to sit up.

"Now now," Carly coaxed, "Don't try to sit up if you can't." She hugged the small boy tightly as he scrambled on her lap. Tousling his hair, she could tell that he was still feverish. "Ryan sweetie, have you thought about what you want for Christmas?"

"Parents?" Ryan asked innocently, "I want a family for Christmas."

"No, silly," Carly said, swallowing hard to blink back her tears, "A family can't be bought with money Ryan."

"Can I come home with you on Christmas?" Ryan wanted to know.

"I don't know," Carly whispered, stroking his messy hair, "You're not making this easy Ryan…what would you like, a toy of some sort, more than any other toy in the world?"

Ryan thought hard, furrowing his brow in a display of deep thinking, "I know!"

"What is it?"

"Those spaceships that you can control with a remote," Ryan said sleepily, waving his hand in the air, "I'll fly it all the way to the stars and the moon…"

"All right," Carly murmured, holding the boy close to her as he laid his head on her shoulder, "Ryan, do you remember what you promised me?"

"Ryan promised that he would get better before Christmas."

"That's right," Carly said in a slightly choked voice, "Are you going to keep that promise to me?"

"Yes Carly…" Ryan mumbled drowsily before drifting off to sleep again.

"_He has to make it! Never mind the fact that he's getting worse every day, he'll make it. He knows that he'll make it. Oh Ryan, I'm so sorry there's nothing else I can do for you… What if he doesn't make it? No, I can't think about that, I just can't!_" Carly took a deep, shuddery breath, hugging him even tighter.

"Carly?" Michael stepped quietly into the infirmary, "I thought I'd find you here."

_I look away_

_Then I look back at you_

_You try to say_

_The things that you can't undo_

_If I had my way_

_I'd never get over you_

_It ain't the day_

_I pray that we make it through _

"Oh Michael," Carly said lightly, hurriedly wiping her eyes, "I thought you've already gone home." She turned her back to him so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"You disappeared right after you were done, so I tidied up a bit. Mrs. Faraday thought you left, but I guessed you were here," Michael explained, sitting down beside her.

"You can go home," Carly said shortly, "I'm going to be a little while."

"Carly…look at me…"

"There's no need for that – just go home."

"Look at me Carly."

"I don't want to –" Carly started as he put his hand on her shoulder and turned her firmly towards him.

_Make it through the fall_

_Make it through it all _

Carly gritted her teeth and looked downwards stubbornly.

Michael gently placed his cool hand beneath her face and tilted her head up slowly to meet his eyes, "You're crying."

"I am not, I'm just tired, that's all!" Carly said crossly, blinking furiously and trying to turn away, "Go away…"

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"You expect me to believe that? Carly, I'm not that naïve."

Carly swallowed hard, tears spilling from her eyes even though her emerald eyes remained steely and resolute to silence.

Startled as her tears slowly made contact with his hand, Michael drew his hand back hesitantly, "Carly…"

She stood up abruptly and laid Ryan back in bed, pulling the covers snugly over his small body with her eyes still shiny with tears.

"Carly, please tell me what's wrong?"

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it _

There was a silence so long that it stretched for what seemed like eternity, no sound at all except for the laboured breathing of the sleeping child.

Finally Carly spoke, slowly at first until words came pouring out like a rushing stream, "He's sick, Michael. Just the flu, but his immune system is so weak he can't combat it. It happened last year too, they found him last year – he was in horrible shape. You can't even imagine…I don't know where his mom is, but his dad beat him so badly and neglected him terribly. We were able to heal his physical wounds and there was no emotional damage to his mental system, he's the sweetest kid ever. He became so attached to me; you don't know how much he wants a real family. He pretends that I'm his older sister and he keeps insisting that he wants to come home with me! Because he wasn't properly cared for as a child, his immune system falters – last winter, he caught the flu from one of the children here. It was just a mild flu, the other kid recovered fully within five days. But Ryan…he was sick for two weeks. He just got worse and worse each day: coughing, laryngitis, throat infection… Then he got pneumonia and was hospitalized…he…he almost didn't make it…"

"Carly…" Michael whispered, putting his arm around her and pulling her close to him before he realized what he was doing, "It'll be all right, I promise. He'll make it; he has you taking care of him."

"But what if he doesn't?" Carly cried, tears splashing down her face as she clenched Michael's shirt tightly, scrunching up the cloth, while crying against his chest.

"He will," Michael assured comfortingly, "Have a little faith Carly. Trust me; everything will turn out all right."

Carly stumbled back slightly, looking up at Michael sceptically with tears still glimmering in her emerald eyes, "A-are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Michael confirmed confidently, "Just wait and see."

It took a moment for Carly to regain her composure and realize how close she was standing to Michael and that his arms were loosely around her waist. "_Oh my Lord…how did I get this close to him? How…? What if he tries to kiss me?!_" She hastily pushed his arms away, ignoring the tingling throughout her whole body and the red blush staining her cheeks, "I'm sorry Michael, I…I just lost control for a second. I – I'm sorry."

Michael was startled back into reality as well and he took a deep breath, "It's getting real late – I'll take you home."

_Cuz I'm in Love With you_

_I'm in love with you_

_Cuz i'm in love with you_

_And I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Unforgivable Betrayal?

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, it's the best Christmas present of all! glompz Just on a note, this fic is only three chapters long, I had originally planned to get the final chapter up tomorrow, but since I might not get access to a computer then, I might have to finish this fic the day after. I know that the chapters are really long, but if I didn't make them that way, I wouldn't have been able to fit it for Christmas. This chapter is slightly dramatized at the end. ) Thank you for all your reviews, can't wait to read more. winks Merry Christmas!

The song "Happy Go Lucky" is © Steps.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somehow, not only for Christmas_

_ But all the long year through,_

_The joy that you give to others_

_ Is the joy that comes back to you._

_And the more you spend in blessing_

_ The poor and lonely and sad,_

_The more of your heart's possessing_

_Returns to you glad._

( John Greenleaf Whittier )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Unforgivable Betrayal?**

"Carly, what's wrong with you?" Aquana asked for the fifth time in the past twenty minutes, "This isn't like you, you haven't said anything for the past hour. Are you and Johnny not getting along?"

"No…" Carly said glumly, stirring her coffee and watching the white, creamy ripples in the liquid swirl within, "Johnny's fine, he went out with Enrique and Oliver to get toys for the orphanage."

"Then…is it that little boy you were taking care of in the orphanage?"

Carly sighed and sank down in her seat, laying her head on the table in front of her, "Ryan's still sick…I can't help but worry about him…"

"But there's something else," Aquana said thoughtfully, "You're acting strange, even for someone who's worried about an ill kid."

"Well, I'm not thinking about Michael Parker!" Carly snapped loudly.

"I…didn't say that…" Aquana said, looking taken back, "I didn't even mention Michael."

Carly groaned and buried her face in her arms, "Oh Aquana, let's not talk about it, okay?" She didn't want to tell her that Michael had seen her cry – _nobody_ was supposed to see her cry. No one. Well, except for Johnny, that is. Crying was a sign of weakness, everyone knew that and he was the last person she would want to know about any of her weaknesses whatsoever.

"But if Michael's bugging you…"

"Michael Parker is not bugging me!" Carly exclaimed in frustration, "He doesn't have anything to do with me, all right?"

"Why do you keep doing that?" Aquana demanded.

"Doing what?" Carly blinked.

"Calling him by his full name," Aquana replied, drinking the last of lemon tea, "He's not a stranger or anything even though he's not exactly your best friend."

"Because it's easier," Carly said flatly, "It seems as if I have more of a distance from him that way."

Aquana just stared at her blankly, "_Is she losing her mind? I can't make sense of anything she's saying…_"

"Can we talk about Enrique instead?" Carly asked curiously.

"No, we cannot."

"Aw, Aquana, give him a break…"

"I've given him plenty of these so-called breaks!"

"Enrique's –"

"A girl can't wait around forever, can she?" Aquana declared, "And I'm through with waiting for him to settle down and stay in one freakin' place already!"

It was Carly's turn to stare at her perplexedly, "…Aquana?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Aquana said with a sigh, "I didn't mean to raise my voice like that, I just can't stand it anymore Carly – if Enrique wants to break up with me, he has but to tell me. I promise that I won't hold it against him, I just need to know. Otherwise, I'll go completely insane. Can you pleeeeeeeeeease talk to him for me? You _know_ how I feel about Enrique."

"Don't fret, Aquana," Carly assured her, "I'll give him a good reprimanding, that's for sure. Coming? I've got to get to the orphanage and you can drop your toys off too."

"Of course!" Aquana said, grabbing her purse and a few bags beside her, "I'll wait while you go get your stuff."

"Right," Carly said, grabbing her bags and stuffing them into her leather bag, "Wish lists, check. Toys, check. Oh yeah, can't forget my keys."

There was the sound of a car horn outside and Aquana peered out from behind the white curtains inquisitively, "Oh…what's he doing here?"

"Ready!" Carly yelled, running in from the kitchen while struggling to strap on her watch, "Come on Aquana, we're going to be late."

"Don't look now Carly, but I think Michael's car is outside."

Carly immediately halted, stray strands of her brown hair falling loose from her braid, "Did…you say Michael?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's him," Aquana replied, "What's he doing here?"

"I don't know," Carly muttered, shoving on her snow boots as if she was angry with them, "_What _are_ you doing here Parker?_" She snatched her bags and opened the door, "Let's go Aquana."

"Hey Aquana!" Michael called, "How's it going?"

"Fine," Aquana said, staring at him queerly, "Although…I should be asking you that – how's it going at the orphanage?"

"It's cool," Michael said nonchalantly, "Better than I had expected."

"Carly hasn't bitten your head off yet?"

A funny look crossed Michael's face at the mention of Carly before he shrugged, "Like I said, everything's cool. Hey, you ever going to forgive Enrique? Like, maybe sometime this century?"

Aquana gritted her teeth, "Enrique will have to apologize first before I _consider_ forgiveness."

Michael was going to reply when Carly slowly came up behind Aquana after locking the door, his turquoise eyes flickered away from Aquana and landed on Carly as the wind ruffled her loosely braided hair with its breeze.

"Hi Michael," Carly said softly, her voice almost a whisper.

"Hey," Michael replied just as quietly.

Aquana was beginning to feel uncomfortable in the scene, feeling as if she was intruding on some private conversation that she had no business in being part of. Both of them were definitely acting very strangely – too strange for her taste and she cleared her throat. "Ummm…guys? You're going to be late, you know."

"Right," Michael said absent-mindedly with a cough, "Come on Carly, I'll give you a ride there, it's snowing really hard and you're going to catch a cold if you keep standing out there."

"Uh…okay," Carly said, shaking her head vigorously to clear it, "Are you coming Aquana?"

"Umm…why don't you guys just take my toys there for me?" Aquana suggested, sweatdropping, "I think I'm going to head home before it a snowstorm decides to drop in."

"Sure thing," Michael said, bending down to open his trunk, "Load'em in."

"Thanks," Aquana tossed her bags inside and waved cheerily as the car disappeared down the road, "_See you guys later!" She stared up at the snow falling sky with a mystified look on her face, "I wonder what's going between those two…I could've sworn that – I'm probably just imagining things…I mean Michael and Carly? I've been watching too many movies…_"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That Hannah's such a little devil sometimes," Mrs. Faraday said, tying string onto the paper snowflake. "I don't know how you two put up with her."

"I don't," Carly said, taking the strung snowflakes and starting up the ladder to start hanging, "She apparently idolizes Michael."

"Did someone say my name?" Michael asked mischievously, entering the room, "I thought I'd come here and give you guys a hand, they're really quiet in there with their Christmas cards and such."

"That's good, I'm going to go in the kitchen and fix things up there, we've got a big meal to cook on Christmas. Michael, see if you can help Carly out in here, okay?" Mrs. Faraday stood up and vanished briskly into the kitchen.

"Just in time Parker," Carly said, "Pass me the stapler, will you?"

"Sure," Michael strode over to get the stapler, "You have to decorate this whole place?"

"Not the whole thing, I'm just getting a head start on it, by the time we come tomorrow, the rest of the staff will have finished most of it," Carly said, reaching down for the stapler.

"Oh, anything I can help with presently?" Michael asked, accidentally hitting the ladder with his foot, causing the wooden structure to wobble unsteadily.

"Michael!" Carly gasped, grabbing onto the top of the ladder in shock, "Don't freak me out like that!"

"Sorry, it was an accident," Michael replied with a grin.

"Yeah right, Parker!" Carly retorted hotly, giving him a glare.

"It was," Michael protested, reaching over with a wicked gleam in his eyes, "You want to see me do it on purpose? This is on purpose!"

"Michael!" Carly yelped as the ladder swayed back and forth due to intensive shaking. "If I fall and break my neck, I'm going to sue you!"

Michael laughed, "Don't worry, if you fall, I'll be right here to catch you."

"Shut up Parker!" Carly snapped, flushing in embarrassment and hurrying to hang up the snowflakes before Michael could tease any further.

"Are you going to go to the mall later this afternoon to get their presents?" Michael asked as Carly climbed down from the ladder.

"Yeah," Carly said, tossing him a string of lights, "Here, catch. I want to get it all done today otherwise it's going to be absolutely hectic to shop tomorrow."

"You want me to help out?"

Carly shot him a wry smile, "Parker, I don't _need_ you to help me out. But by all means, if _you_ want to, it would be nice."

"Wouldn't it be an awful lot for you to carry by myself?" Michael inquired.

"I _can_ handle it," Carly insisted, "I have my ways. If you're just going to tag along because you think that I can't manage it, no thanks!"

"I never said that!" Michael protested.

"Sounded like you were implying it," Carly retorted with smirk.

"All right, all right," Michael said with a laugh, "I give. I'll just come along to keep you company then."

Carly laughed, shaking her head, "Parker, you're going to ruin my reputation – you know the one where I'm not supposed to be within ten feet of you in public?"

"You actually build your reputation on keeping a distance from me?" Michael demanded, looking bewildered.

"Well, it's not my fault that you flirt with every single girl. I _have_ to distinguish myself from the rest of the world's population somehow –"

"Is that a hint of jealousy?"

"Michael Parker!" Carly shouted, tossing her string of lights on him, "I can't believe you just said that! It's outrageous!" She whirled around and stormed out of the room, fuming.

"Come on, I was only joking," Michael called, pulling the tangle of lights off him and running after her to block her way. "Geez Carly, lighten up, will you?"

"Move move move!" Carly said with a scowl, "If this wasn't an orphanage, I would've slapped you as soon as you said that."

"I was only teasing," Michael repeated, "I didn't mean anything by it – it just slipped. Come on Carly, cheer up."

Carly pursed her lips tightly, glaring at Michael who gazed back at her with innocent blue eyes, "Well, don't let it 'slip' again Parker, otherwise I might accidentally let my _fist_ slip."

"Carly…" a small voice came from behind and both Michael and Carly turned around to find Ryan standing at the doorway of the infirmary, rubbing his eyes.

"Ryan!" Carly immediately leaned down and scooped the little boy up, "You're going to catch a cold out here, didn't Mrs. Faraday tell you to say in bed?"

Ryan nodded solemnly, wrapping his small arms around Carly's neck tightly.

"Then why did you disobey?" Carly asked gently, shifting Ryan slightly, "Okay Ryan, you have to let go of me now before I choke to death."

Ryan immediately released Carly, his eyes reflecting a dim angelic light, "You didn't come to see me today."

"I know, sweetie," Carly murmured, tousling his hair fondly, "I was busy with a couple of things, I was going to see you later on today. Are you feeling any better?"

Ryan laid his head on her shoulder, shaking his head and flickering his dark blue eyes on Michael, "Who's he?"

"My classmate," Carly said absent-mindedly, "Ryan, you have to go back and lie down, all right? Sleep lots and drink lots of fluids, that's the key to getting better, okay?" She turned around and headed back to the infirmary, catching Michael's eye along the way – sadness and anxiety reflecting in her emerald eyes.

"_She's doesn't think he's going to make it,_" Michael realized as Carly disappeared into the infirmary, "_And frankly, I don't know if he will either…we can only hope for the best…_"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You should've turned your engine off, Michael!" Carly declared, rushing into the house, "The heater's going to run like crazy in that snowy weather."

"It's okay," Michael assured her, "It'll keep the car interior warm, besides, you said that you'll only be a minute."

"That is if I can find my things," Carly said, tossing her bag on the sofa beside Johnny, who was watching TV and drinking hot chocolate. "Afternoon Johnny!" she yelled, kicking off her shoes and dashing upstairs.

Johnny muted his show and craned his neck just in time to see Carly vanish up the stairs, "Where's the fire? Oh hey, Michael – do you want something to drink?"

"No, it's okay, I'm leaving in a minute anyways," Michael said, declining, "Hey – how's Enrique?"

"Awful."

"Still lost?"

"Lost is an understatement," Johnny snorted, "I'm not even sure if he and I live on the same planet anymore! I tried calling Aquana for him today and she blew me off. So I told him to go talk to her face-to-face and he chickened out."

"Don't worry, Johnny – I'll have a talk with Enrique!" Carly yelled from upstairs, "It's Christmas in a couple of days, and they can't be angry at each other then! Hey, I found it!" With that, she came tearing downstairs while shoving a few papers into her coat pocket. Pulling on her boots again, she spoke rapidly, "Johnny, if Aquana calls for me, tell her that I'll call her back tonight. I'm going to the mall for a few hours – I'll be back before dinner though, so you won't have to worry about cooking. Goodness, last time you were in the kitchen, I thought an atomic bomb blew up in there. If Enrique calls, tell him not to do anything stupid until I get to him, all right? And if Oliver calls, tell him that I'll be at his house in a couple of hours. I think that –"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Johnny interrupted, "Slow down, I can't remember it all. Where the heck are you going in this weather?"

"The mall, I have to pick up the toys for the orphans," Carly replied hastily, the heat in the house flushing her cheeks, "Can I go now, Michael's car is spluttering outside in the snow."

"Hold your horses!" Johnny cut in with a frown, "You're going to the mall – with _him_?"

"I'm one of your best friends for Heaven's sake!" Michael protested, glaring at Johnny.

"Yes," Carly said impatiently, tossing her messy braided hair, "Johnny, I would love to play 20 Questions with you later, okay? Try not to become too lonely, all right? But I really need to go –"

However, Johnny wasn't listening, he was too busy staring at Michael suspiciously, "Okay, 'fess up, what's going on here?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about!" Michael protested again, looking at Carly for confirmation.

"Johnny!" Carly wailed, "Have you lost your mind or something? We need to go! Why are you looking at me like that?"

Johnny looked disapprovingly from Michael to Carly, a deep scowl on his face before finally taking a deep breath and asking carefully, "Since when were you two so friendly?"

"Johnny," Michael snapped, "Would you quit that? I know what you're thinking, but it's not like we're dating or something –"

Carly rolled her eyes and interrupted swiftly, not to mention sarcastically, "Johnny dear, you know that I love all your friends. So if you'd excuse us, I'll see you later! Bye!" She grabbed Michael's sleeve and yanked him outside in a flash, with the door swinging shut behind them.

"_What the hell was that all about?_" Johnny wondered, shaking his head, "_I thought Aquana was kidding…but now this…?_"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how does this work?" Michael asked, peering over Carly's shoulder at the list in her hands, "We can split that in half and we'll be done in no time."

"Right," Carly agreed, "We'll buy the item and charge it to the orphanage's bank account. Make sure you get the right item though. We can drop them off today at the orphanage when we're done and wrap them tomorrow. Most of them believe in Santa, so we can just say it was from him."

"Why? Don't you believe in him?" Michael teased.

Carly made a face at Michael, "I gave up believing dreams a long time ago – I believe in Santa Clause as much as I believe in love, which is zip."

"Carly," Michael started, "I think –"

"But a few of the kids don't believe in Santa Clause, we can say that it was from us," Carly interrupted thoughtfully, "I know Ryan doesn't."

I'm sure that Ryan would rather get a present from you than from a fictitious character any day," Michael added.

The comment made Carly smile, her emerald eyes lighting up, "Thanks Michael."

Michael looked surprised, but smiled as well, "Anytime. Now, let's get this show on the road, shall we? The sports store is over there, I'll go get some of the sports stuff that those kids want."

"You get along really well with Hannah," Carly remarked, "It's surprising because she's such a little princess sometimes."

"Hey, she likes baseball," Michael said with a grin, "It's not so hard to work with once you share the same interest. At the rate she's going, I wouldn't be surprised to see her starring in junior leagues soon."

"Hannah doesn't believe in Santa either," Carly reminded, "She thinks it's…errr…stupid and she keeps bugging poor Brianna about it. So you can say the gifts are from you. A couple of the other boys don't believe either, Paul and Eric…we'll just sign Mrs. Faraday on those."

"Sounds like a plan," Michael agreed, "What's this you're going to get Ryan?"

"Some sort of advanced controlled spaceship thing," Carly said, "I looked it up on the internet yesterday and the latest model has some features that Ryan would really love – I'm not using the orphanage's money for it. I'm going to buy it myself."

Michael whistled, "You're really going all out for him, aren't you? I'm sure he'll appreciate it a lot."

"He's just a kid, Michael," Carly said, "He's such a sweet little boy and he deserves so much more. If he would just get better, I'd get him anything he wanted."

"Okay, let's split – I'll go to the sports store and you can dig out some of those dolls in that store for the girls," Michael said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Carly made a face at him, "Why do I have to go to a doll store and you to a sports store?"

"I'm a guy! I can't go into a doll store!"

"That is _so_ sexist!" Carly declared, laughing at the incredulous look on Michael's face.

"That's the way it is," Michael teased, turning around and waving briefly without looking back, "See you later!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Parker!" a deep male voice called.

Michael looked up from his choice of baseballs and nodded towards the slick teenage boy who was walking towards him with his arms around two girls' shoulders. "Hey Travis."

"Whatcha doing, buddy?" Travis asked, running his finger smoothly through his perfectly gelled black hair.

"Just some Christmas errands," Michael replied nonchalantly, fluttering his list in the air, "What about you? On another date? Or should I say double date?"

"Nah, me and the girls here are just hanging around," Travis answered, grinning as the two girls beside him giggled, "What is that Parker?" He snatched the paper from Michael's hand and scanned through it quickly, "Baseball, football, toy truck, fire truck…what are you doing, man? Babysitting for a nursery or something?"

"Very funny," Michael said dryly, taking back the list in annoyance and picking up a couple more items, "It's my community service junk thing, you know, the one we've all got to do to pass class?"

Carly, who had found nothing for the first part of her list at the doll store, just arrived and was going to go in to give Michael a hand when she noticed Travis and his female "companions." Hearing the mention of the orphanage, Carly didn't interrupt, but rather stood slightly behind the arrangement of skateboards and listened.

"That's what you're doing? Babysitting?" Travis cracked up, snickering.

"Not quite," Michael corrected, feeling his face flush at Travis' ridicule, "I'm working at the nearby orphanage."

"Babysitting," Travis confirmed with another laugh, "Haven't you nothing better to do?"

"Hey, I want to pass class, don't I?"

"Looking after a bunch of whiny brats doesn't sound like too much fun to me," Travis shrugged, "But, hey, if you're into that kind of stuff…"

From her hiding spot, Carly struggled to maintain control over her rising fury, clenching and unclenching her fists to refrain from leaping out and socking Travis in the eye.

"Nah, you know that I'm just messing around till I get my hours," Michael said casually.

"So, what's it like?" one of the girls purred, "Any cute kids?"

"You know it's like at those orphanages, babe," Travis said, slinging his arm over her shoulders, "A bunch of riff raff kids without proper parents, probably 'cause there was something wrong with them or something. Or too troublesome for the parents to handle, ain't I right, Parker?"

"Yeah, something like that," Michael said, cracking a grin, "Most orphanages are like that, after all, unwanted kids don't have many other places to go to."

"If they're unwanted, they should just leave them out in the streets until they die," Travis cracked up, "It's a waste of good money and food on them."

Carly couldn't believe what she was hearing; the anger boiling inside her was so great that she could barely contain it. The sound of their laughter and ridicule was almost too much to bear…even worse, Michael was just bad with the taunts."

"How did you get into a place like that anyways?" Travis was asking, "You just stopped by an orphanage and waited to see if they'd pick you up?"

Michael shrugged, "Through Johnny's sister, she works there."

"Right, the hottie with a bad temper, right?" Travis asked, "It's no wonder she can't get a date, with that kind of temper, she'd scare them all away." He smiled slyly, "Unless, that's another reason you're there."

"Oh, shut up Travis!" Michael said with a good-natured smile.

Travis clucked his tongue, grinning wickedly and giving Michael a friendly punch on the shoulder, "Hey, you _are_ good, Parker. That's why you're there, isn't it? Picking up your hours and maybe you'll get lucky with the girl, nice going, buddy. Like I said, anything to get the girl – once you've got her hooked up, she's all yours."

"Maybe in my dreams!" Michael laughed.

One of the girls fluttered her eyelashes at Michael flirtatiously, "If she won't go out with you, I will."

"Hey, no stealing my girls," Travis warned with a cocky smirk, "We're going to go grab a bite to eat now, nice talking with ya Parker. Let me know how this whole orphanage joke turns out, okay? Come on ladies, it's on me…"

Michael watched at Travis disappeared with the girls and shook his head, turning back to his list, "_Sometimes, Travis drives me crazy…real crazy…_"

Trembling in anger, Carly shook her head slowly, blinking back angry tears and running out of the sports store as fast as her legs could carry her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A while later, Carly leaned against the wall of the corridor between two stores with a bitter smile on her, watching as Michael went past in search of her. "_I'm so stupid!_" she thought miserably as she closed her eyes painfully, "_Michael Parker, you're the cruellest person in the whole world! I can't believe that I was so naïve to fall for your idiotic tricks!_" She considered confronting him and giving him a harsh piece of her mind, but relented. There was no way she could face him now and not fall into pieces. She would have to scream at him when she was ready to do it without the possibility of bursting into tears.

Swallowing hard and blinking back tears that were threatening to fall, Carly made her way past the huge crowds to the astronomy shop to find a few glow-in-the-dark presents for the orphans and Ryan's spaceship. Her heart was obviously not set to it; all she wanted was to go home, throw herself on her bed, and cry. Nonetheless, she was determined to finish her job and the motivation of Ryan's cheerful smile kept her in one piece. Gathering the stars and planets glow toys, Carly searched for the spaceship box in the midst of the other customers.

Scanning other boxes in the dim light and passing an "Out of Stock" neon orange sign, Carly sighed, "Gosh, it's so dark in here, how do they expect anyone to see what they're buying if the lights are never on? Oh right, I forgot, they're showcasing those glow-in-the-dark objects. Screw it – I'll just ask for assistance."

She approached the salesperson, "Excuse me, where can I find the Tempest Spaceship…um…" Pausing, she squinted at the list in her hand, "…Model X53J9?"

"We're sold out," the salesman said irritably.

Feeling as if someone had splashed icy water all over her once again, Carly struggled to contain her emotions, "Excuse me?"

"We're sold out," the salesman repeated in annoyance, gesturing to the neon orange "Out of Stock" sign, "Can't you read? Get out of the way, there are other customers waiting to pay for their stuff. Kids these days…"

Carly numbly moved out of the way of the edgy customers, staring at the sign as if not quite believing what she was seeing, "This can't be happening…" She took a deep breath and stood defiantly in the store, waiting until most of the customers paid for their stuff.

"You're still here?" the salesman snapped, "If you're not going to buy anything, get out."

Carly resisted the urge to yell at the salesman for being a rude jerk and managed to contain her rising fury, "I just wanted to know if you'll be getting more shipments of the Tempest Spaceship tomorrow."

"No, kid," the salesman barked, "We were the last store in the mall to have a stock of them and now we're sold out for good. They went out like a candle in a storm, so fast because the model was so popular. You'll have to find something else for Christmas. Good day."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking a deep shuddery breath, Carly trudged slowly out of the mall, tears slipping down her face. Everything seemed to be falling apart; now, she couldn't even buy Ryan the present he wanted. And Michael had no idea how much those words hurt, how painful it was to hear it spoken from someone she genuinely thought was different than whom she had expected. Cars were streaming down the snow-covered road impatiently, with each driver anxious to return home before dark to spend time with their families – after all, Christmas was a time for family and love. Those who have neither have no reason to celebrate or be joyous for the event.

Carly sank down on the snow-covered bench with an exasperated sigh, ignoring as people stared at her while they were walking by – no doubt wondering why a solitary girl was sitting in the cold of winter all by herself a couple of days before Christmas. Snowflakes fell from the grey skies, kissing her cheeks lightly with their cold touch and melting onto her skin while mixing with her tears.

Reaching up to brush her messy hair back and giving up when the wind insisted on blowing her hair in every way, Carly angrily yanked the barrette from her braid and released her hair. The wind tossed and twirled her hair in all directions as she tucked stray strands sadly behind her ear. She didn't know what was worse, the fact that Michael was a total fake or that there was no way for her to get Ryan's gift now.

"_I can't believe that I actually believed him – I can't believe that I fell for his silly antics. I'm such an idiot! What's worse is that I still don't want to believe it and I'm still trying not to believe it. My head knows that Michael is a no-good, stinking jerk but my heart's still trying to come up with excuses for him. Get over yourself Carly! Michael will always be Michael, untrustworthy, undependable, and conceited – the sooner I drill that fact into my head, the better!_"

Carly stood up and walked to the nearest payphone, dialling in her house number and praying that Johnny was home. However, after seven rings, there was still no pick up and Carly hung up desolately. "He might have gone over to Enrique's…and I don't want to bother Aquana when she's so distressed over her own problems. There's one person left to call then."

She put in another quarter and dialled Oliver's number, "Hello? May I speak with Oliver please? Thank you." Carly waited tiredly, shivering in the cold, as the butler put the phone on hold to retrieve Oliver.

"Hello? Oliver speaking."

The sound of a familiar voice almost made Carly break down again and she brought the receiver closer to her mouth, her voice quivering, "O-Oliver?"

"Carly? Carly, are you all right?"

"I'm downtown," Carly whispered in the phone, bitter tears stinging her eyes again, "Do you have time to come down and help me finish this task?"

"Of course, Carly – are you all right?"

"It's a long story, Oliver. I don't want to talk about it."

"All right then, I'll be down there as soon as I can. Wait for me at the entrance."

Carly hung up the phone slowly, feeling the empty void in her heart expanding as it did so many years ago. She bit her lip bitterly, drawing the metallic taste of blood in her mouth as hot tears burned at her eyes and blurred her vision considerably. "_Are you happy Michael Parker? Are you happy now? You won._"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh man!" Michael cried, wiping his forehead wearily as he came to a halt in front of the wishing fountain containing a pool of shiny pennies shimmering in the light, "Where the heck did she disappear to??" He had searched the entire mall, first floor, second floor, even the parking lot, but there was no sign of Carly at all. "I've only stopped to talk to a couple of people for a couple of minutes and she's completely gone!"

"Man…this is ridiculous…" Michael muttered, shaking his blond hair out of his eyes impatiently, "I've been running around for an hour now and people are looking at me like I've gone insane or something. There's such a huge crowd in here – I'll never, _ever_ find her in this mass even if I looked my hardest!"

He looked around again frantically, trying to stay upright in the midst of the shoving people, "Geez Carly, thanks for disappearing without letting me know. Honestly…I give up. I'll make one more run, then I guess I'll go home, there's no use hanging around here – I have to get the rest of these toys back to orphanage. Carly's smart, if I don't find her, she'll be able to take the bus back or something." Sighing, he broke into a run again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carly leaned down on the bench, keeping her head down sadly, her bangs shadowing her eyes darkly. Her head was spinning with all the miserable things that were happening, not one happy thought was going through her mind at all. Hugging herself tightly, Carly sighed again, she was sick of letting people see her cry; she resolved not to let another tear drop unless she was alone or back home with Johnny.

Just then a shadow fell over her and she looked up to see the concerned face of Oliver who was bending down slightly and holding out his hand to her.

Carly took his hand, letting him pull her up and hugging her. Oliver was just as close to her as Johnny and Enrique were, but she was so numb with the feeling of betrayal that his hug did nothing to melt the hardening ice within her heart.

Pulling back gently, Oliver looked in her eyes with his own concerned ones, "What happened Carly? I'm one of your best friends, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone – it's not good to keep things to yourself like that."

"It's nothing," Carly replied emptily, "It's my own fault."

"I can hardly believe that Carly –"

"It is my own fault, Oliver. I don't want to talk about it, please. Can you help me gather the rest of these toys from this list and drive me to the orphanage to drop them off?"

"Anything you want," Oliver promised, deciding not to pester her further for details, "You should've called me to help to begin with, it's a ridiculous amount for a single person to carry."

"Well, I thought that Michael –" Carly started before breaking off abruptly and closing her mouth with a grim look on her face, "Never mind."

Unfortunately for her, Oliver was one of those people who were really good at picking up hints, both verbal and physical, and putting them together piece by piece to figure out what the problem was. Therefore, judging from her expression and the worry expressed by both Johnny and Aquana earlier, not to mention the reluctance to mention Michael, Oliver had pretty much guessed the problem.

Carly sniffed and looked up at him questioningly, "You know, don't you?"

Oliver nodded silently, "The gist of it, yes. Not all the details, of course. But it's okay if you don't want to talk about it, I completely understand."

Carly put her arms around his neck and hugged him, "You're the best Oliver, but you were wrong. I was right before – he's nothing but a self-centered, selfish jerk."

Oliver said nothing in reply, neither admitting wrong nor insisting right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Oliver and Carly made their rounds around the mall to pick up the rest of the gifts, Oliver drove them both to the orphanage to drop them off.

"You want me to help you load them in?" Oliver asked, starting to get out of the car.

"No, that's okay," Carly replied with a forced smile, "You've done more than enough already, thank you for all your help. You can go home now, before the storm gets any worse – I'll get these inside."

"But Carly…I have to drive you home –"

"Thanks Oliver, but no thanks," Carly interrupted, running her fingers through her messy hair distractedly, "I want to stay here for a short while – I'll walk home myself."

"But –"

"Oliver, please," Carly said firmly.

Oliver started to argue, but closed his mouth with a sigh, "If that it what you wish."

"Thank you."

"But be home before," Oliver glanced quickly at his watch, "five o'clock please. Otherwise, your brother will have my head."

"I will," Carly promised sincerely, "Thanks again." She grabbed the bags and watched as Oliver slowly pulled out and drove away.

From behind her, the orphanage door opened and Mrs. Faraday poked her head out, "Goodness child, you'll freeze out there, hurry inside this instant!" She hurried outside and ushered Carly inside, scolding and taking some of her bags.

"I'm all right," Carly assured her, rubbing her hands together by the fire as soon as she dropped the bags, "I wasn't out there for long. I got most of the stuff."

"That's wonderful Carly!" Mrs. Faraday exclaimed, "Michael came by earlier to drop off the things he got as well."

Carly flinched at the mention of Michael's name but she bit on her lower lip firmly to prevent any insults from flying from her mouth.

Mrs. Faraday didn't seem to notice, "Now that we have everything, we're all set – you guys can wrap the presents tomorrow while the rest of the staff decorates the dining room. Did you invite all your friends to the Christmas dinner as well? A very nice young man who said that he was your brother came by earlier as well with his friends and gave us some more toys."

To Carly, Mrs. Faraday's voice seemed very distant and she shook herself back into reality, "Huh? I'm sorry, I drifted off. Yes, I'll invite my friends over, they'd love to come, thank you."

"Which reminds me, you should give Michael a call, honey," Mrs. Faraday added, "He told me that he lost you somewhere in the mall earlier so he came by himself, but he seemed quite worried and –"

"Thank you Mrs. Faraday," Carly interrupted, her voice icy cold, "I'll get back to him sometime. If you would excuse me, I'm really tired, can I take a look at Ryan before I leave?"

Mrs. Faraday looked extremely surprised at the sudden change in tone of Carly's voice, but she nodded, "He woke up a while ago and kept asking where you were. The poor child, he seems so weak. It's a shame that he has to go through this every winter."

Carly nodded, a lump forming in her throat, "Then I'll go check on him, you can go take care of your own business, there's no need to wait up for me, I'll just let myself out when I'm done. Thank you."

Mrs. Faraday stared after the girl as she disappeared into the infirmary, "_Carly__ seems a little upset just then…more than usual. I wonder what happened…it's such a shame at this time of the year to feel so down…_"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Carly entered the room, Ryan was lying on floor in the dimly-lit room, doodling with a black pencil crayon. He looked very lonely as he coloured the stars in his drawing with one arm propped up to support his head.

Carly smiled faintly and spoke softly, "Look who's here Ryan."

Ryan looked up in surprise and broke into a delighted smile, dropping his pencil crayon and running to her with his arms outstretched, "Carly!"

Falling on her knees, Carly reached out and gathered him in her arms, hugging him tightly, "How's my favourite little boy? Hmm?"

"Mrs. Faraday said that you wouldn't be coming today," Ryan said, burying his face in her shoulder, "But I'm glad you did. I always feel worse when you're gone."

"Don't say that Ryan," Carly coaxed, feeling his forehead and stroking his cheek, "I'm so sorry that you're still feeling poorly."

"I drink everything that Mrs. Faraday brings," Ryan declared, "Because you said it is good for me."

"Good for you, sweetie," Carly said, trying to keep her voice from breaking and putting her hands on his shoulders, "Now, I've got to run home now before my brother kills me, okay? I'll come again tomorrow, be a good boy, all right?"

Ryan nodded obediently, "Guess what Carly? I dreamed that I was flying in a spaceship! All the way out to the stars and the moon! It was so cool!"

Carly tried to smile, but it came out weakly, "Well, I'm glad that you're having happy dreams, but I've really got to go now." She reached out and hugged him tightly, pressing his body against hers comfortingly with tears stinging her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Love, all my love was yours,_

_Of this I was so sure,_

_I guess I never saw it coming baby,_

_But now I'm over the surprise,_

_I'm wearing this disguise,_

_So everyone can think I'm having fun baby,_

_The world only sees me smiling,_

_My pillow knows the truth at night,_

_'cause that's where I hide my sorrow…_

"It's not fair!" Carly yelled in the midst of the snowstorm, "It's not fair!" Her voice was drowned in the roaring of the strong winds. The beating snow and the freezing winds threatened to overwhelm her physically, but it was the emotional torture that was succeeding in the overwhelming. With thoughts of Michael and Ryan altering in her mind and helpless to do otherwise, tears gradually slipped down her cheeks and splashed on snow-covered ground.

_And they call me happy go lucky,_

_They don't know my heart is dying inside,_

_A smile's a frown turned upside down,_

_I do my happy go lucky so well,_

_I'm even fooling myself_

Carly trudged slowly through the thick snow, dragging her boots through as if they weighed a million pounds. The snow was melting in her hair and wetting it considerably until water droplets slowly slid down strands of her hair and trickled down her face, mixing snow water and her tears together to fall on the ground. She ran her fingers carelessly through her hair to brush it back, tossing her damp hair out of her face.

If Johnny could see her walking through the snow without her hood and gloves on and the weather freezing and damping her like this, he would undoubtedly freak out. But Johnny seemed so far away and the comfort of his gruff voice and bluntly honest concern seemed to freeze readily when it met up against her frozen heart. The weather outside was nowhere as cold as the frostiness of her heart.

_When I see the morning light,_

_I put on this facade,_

_It's all I have to protect my pride,_

_It's all I've got, this smile is all I've got_

It was rapidly getting darker outside and she had promised Oliver that she would be home before five, so Carly headed on her way home. She felt bitterly disappointed, bitterly betrayed, and bitterly used. Her mouth curled up to a resentful smile as she laughed cynically to herself, "Parentless, unwanted, troublesome kid, am I? Huh, Michael Parker? That's exactly what I was – and what I will always be. You're right Michael Parker."

Tossing her wet hair back again as she felt a fresh wave of tears flood her eyes, "I hope you're happy. You've won after all – you got what you wanted and I'm left in pieces. Are you happy now? Huh? You enjoy being cruel and conceited? Well, never again – I will never, ever let you see me cry again!"

_And they call me happy go lucky,_

_They don't know my heart is dying inside,_

_A smile's a frown turned upside down,_

_I do my happy go lucky so well,_

_I'm even fooling myself…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carly walked through the snow despondently, ignoring the curious glances of the people in the cars passing by until she reached her house, unlocking the door and entering the house. The sky was nearly darkened to a deep navy blue and the snow was getting worse outside. Johnny's mansion was considerably warmer and she kicked off her boats furiously.

"Carly, is that you?" Johnny called, coming down the stairs, "Oliver told me that you were –" He was cut off abruptly when he saw her, "Good Lord! Carly, you're soaked from head to toe! You're going to catch pneumonia at this rate, take off your coat and get into something warm this instant! Blow-dry your hair while you're at it and come down by the heat when you're done!"

Carly nodded silently, tossing her drenched, water-proof jacket on the floor and walking slowly up the stairs.

Johnny shook his head in disbelief, picking up her dripping jacket and hanging it up to dry. He quickly turned up the heater and made a steaming cup of hot chocolate while waiting for Carly to come back down.

A short while later, Carly reappeared and plopped down emotionlessly by the heater, tossing out her hair before quietly re-braiding it.

"Here, drink it up," Johnny ordered, handing her the cup, "And tell me what on Earth you were doing out there in the midst of that storm! You could've pretty well _froze_ to death in this weather, are you insane? Didn't I tell you to dress appropriately for the weather? If you needed a ride, you could've called and I would've been there to pick you up instead of letting you drench yourself!"

"I didn't need a ride," Carly said sullenly.

"Don't you use that tone with me –"

"I said that I didn't need a ride."

"You want to freeze to death?"

"I never said that."

"Don't you give me that silent treatment of yours!" Johnny raged, his amethyst eyes flashing, "If –"

"Johnny, just SHUT UP!" Carly yelled, banging down her cup onto the coffee table nearby.

A long silence followed as neither of them spoke. The only sound was the slow ticking of the ancient grandfather clock in the living room and the slow and steady wispy sound of the air circulating through the heater.

Even though she felt like crying again, Carly was too exhausted to draw up anymore tears. She just stared at the heater ashamedly, "I'm sorry Johnny."

Johnny let out a slow sigh, his eyes softening as he sat down beside her, "What's wrong?"

"Everything," Carly said in frustration, "Everything, Johnny. Everything is wrong and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I can listen," Johnny said kindly, "Try me, Carly. If you don't tell me, who would you tell?"

"All right," Carly gave in, too tired to argue any further, "Everything's wrong. The fact that you guys made Michael work at the orphanage! Ryan's still very sick and he's not showing any signs of getting better – it just looks like it'll be a repeat of what happened last year. And…and I don't think I can go through with it if it does happen all over again. I just c-can't! Enrique and Aquana aren't even looking at each, not to mentioning talking! I tried to buy the toy that Ryan wanted and the stupid stores were all sold out. Now I have no present for him! And Michael – he…he…" She swallowed down her fury, banging her fist against the floor.

Johnny listened quietly before finally speaking, "I understand that you might be upset about Ryan, you told me his condition a couple days ago and it's unfortunate that you couldn't get him the toy he wanted. As for Aquana and Enrique, they'll work it out themselves somehow – it's best if we don't interfere too much. But this isn't about any of those things, sure they played a part in it, but the real problem is Michael, isn't it?"

Carly said nothing, pursing her lips grimly and staring hard at the floor as if trying to drill a smoking hole in it with her glare alone.

"Come on Carly, tell me what Michael did. He called a while ago, asking me if you came home yet – he said that he lost you at the mall. Thankfully Oliver had called me earlier to tell me where you were otherwise I would've freaked."

"Michael didn't do anything," Carly said tightly.

"Honestly Carly," Johnny said, shaking his head, "You know that I know you better than that. You truthfully think that I would believe you if you said that Michael played no part in your sudden desire to cry?"

"I'm not crying!"

"Oh Carly," Johnny said, reaching out and hugging her, "So many years and you still think you can fool me? You've been crying, I can tell. Now, I want to know what it's all about. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't listen to your problems?"

Carly sniffed, feeling slightly better at Johnny's comfort. Johnny, no matter how much she took her anger out on him, no matter how rough he seem, no matter what, was always there for her – he was the single person she could always count on. Taking a deep breath, Carly spilled out the story and what she had overheard Michael say.

"Oh man…" Johnny groaned, wondering to himself why Michael had such a big mouth, "Carly, he doesn't know -"

"It doesn't matter!" Carly snapped, "It doesn't matter if he knew or not, he still shouldn't have said those things and joked about them with his friends. You know how I feel about this Johnny; you know that it's wrong! I'll never forgive him, ever!"

Johnny winced, "I can't exactly blame you there, but he is my friend. And I really don't think he meant those things, you know how his ego is."

Carly shook her head, messing up her hair purposely, "I don't care. I don't care if his ego's the size of Jupiter, it's not an excuse. I hate him! I despise him to Hell –"

"That's enough," Johnny said sternly, putting his hands on her shoulders comfortingly, "I know you're angry, but try to let it out, okay? I think you should go upstairs and lie down for a while, try to calm yourself."

Carly nodded, letting out a shaky breath, she was too tired of crying to cry anymore. Standing up, she trudged up the stairs, pausing in the middle and turning back, "Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for yelling."

"That's all right," Johnny assured her, "You know I won't hold it against you."

Carly could feel tears well up in her eyes again, not because of bitter resentment, but because of Johnny's obvious concern for her. She went downstairs again and threw her arms around him, "Thank you…"

Johnny looked embarrassed, "All right, all right, don't get all emotional on me. Go rest up, okay?"

"Okay," Carly replied before hurrying up the stairs, pausing yet again in the middle, "Um…Johnny?"

"What is it now?" Johnny asked patiently.

Carly looked down at the floor tentatively, "I really thought that Michael was different. I really did."

Johnny's smile faded and he nodded, "I'm sure you did."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael yawned, stretching as he got out of the car after parking at the orphanage. He was quite exhausted from running around all of yesterday and slightly annoyed that Carly never returned his phone call like he had asked. He jangled his keys lightly in his hand before shoving them in his pocket, "The weather sure isn't any better than yesterday, if anything, it looks awful worse. Looks like a blizzard might be rushing in any moment now."

Neglecting to stop by Johnny's home to pick her up because he knew that she would've left already, Michael had decided to arrive a little earlier today as well to help with the wrapping. He strode to the entrance and went inside.

"Oh, good afternoon Michael, you're early," Mrs. Faraday said in pleasant surprise, bustling out of the kitchen busily, "If you'd excuse me, the kids are all kept busy with their Christmas cards and most of the staff is in the dining room, decorating it. Carly's wrapping the presents you two bought yesterday in that room over there, so you can go join her. I'm really sorry, but I'm too busy to stand and chat any longer." With that, she hurried away.

"Thank you!" Michael called, before heading into the designated room.

Carly was concentrating on slicing the wrapping paper with a pocket knife, stray strands of her brown hair falling in her face as she worked. She obviously didn't notice his entrance and her mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"Hey Carly," Michael said, shrugging out of his coat.

Carly gave a gasp, the knife slipping and cutting across her finger, "Ow!" She winced as blood slowly dripped out of her fresh cut.

Michael hurried over, his turquoise eyes alarmed, "Are you all right? Do you need –?"

"Stay away from me!" Carly snapped, her emerald eyes flashing the iciest glare he had ever seen.

"Carly…?" Michael looked bewildered, "What's up? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you –"

"Right," Carly said with a bitter laugh, "I'm sure you're sorry. That's a laugh, a real laugh. If I wasn't so disappointed I'd be hysterical with laughter right about now. What are you doing here?"

"I-I…" Michael was too shocked for words, briefly wondering if Carly had lost her mind but assuring himself that if Carly had indeed lost her mind, Johnny would never let her out of his sight. "I work here, remember?"

Carly slammed down the knife on the table, causing Michael to flinch, "There's no need for that anymore. Get out Parker."

"Carly, I don't understand –"

"I said get out!"

"Carly –"

"GET OUT!" Carly yelled, not caring if all the children in the other room heard her, "I don't ever want to see your stupid face ever again!"

"At least give me a reason –" Michael started, backing away nervously. Carly looked angry enough to kill him on the spot and he still had no clue why.

"You want a reason?" Carly hissed, "You want a _reason_? I'll give you a reason! Why do you even bother hanging around here if you think so lowly of the orphanage?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Michael protested, "Carly, can we sit down and talk about this –?"

"I'm through with talking with you Michael Parker!" Carly snarled, pointing one shaking finger at him and her eyes smouldering like hot coals, "You think you're all that because you've got the whole works, a good home, a nice family – well, these kids have nothing. Absolutely nothing! But that doesn't mean you can treat them with disrespect or superiority!"

"I've never –"

"Shut up!" Carly ordered, "Just shut up! Stop poisoning me with your lies, I'm sick of it! I won't fall for them twice. You've got a lot of nerve, stringing me along like a sap –"

"Carly, I don't know what you're talking about!" Michael hollered above her voice, "Please, just calm down –"

"Get out!" Carly commanded, reaching out and shoving him in the chest, hurling him into the door, "Get out of my sight! Get out!"

Michael winced as he hit the door, tumbling out into the hall with a thud, "Carly –"

Carly stormed outside after him, her eyes blazing like a predator stalking her prey, "Get out! The orphanage doesn't need someone like you! Maybe, these kids are unwanted by their parents, but there's nothing wrong with them! It's not their fault that their parents abandoned them!"

"I know that –"

"That's just lies! More lies!" Carly shouted, causing Michael to back away slowly.

At the commotion of the voices, Mrs. Faraday came rushing into the room, "What on Earth –" She stopped at the doorway at the sight of a thoroughly enraged Carly and an extremely confused Michael, "Carly, Michael, what's wrong?"

The receptionist was staring at them with her mouth open as well, her spectacles sliding down her nose.

"I despise you, Michael Parker!" Carly said, her voice trembling as her eyes shone with tears, "I really thought you were different, but you turned out worse than I imagined! You have no idea how much those words hurt me, you're the single cruellest person on this planet! Get out, now!"

"But I –" Michael tried desperately as he was backed against the entrance door, "Carly –"

"Don't talk to me! Don't ever appear in front of me again!" Carly raged, her emerald eyes bright with tears of fury, "I don't ever want to see you again! You despicable – unwanted, parentless, troublesome – you actually had the nerve to agree to those horrible words!"

"But I –"

"Get out!" Carly insisted, snatching the paper from the receptionist's desk, causing the receptionist to recoil noticeably, "You want your fifteen hours? Here, take this stupid paper, you're finished! You don't need to come back – you're finished this stupid babysitting job, Michael Parker! Now get out!" She flung the paper in his face, breathing heavily.

Michael looked, pale-faced, from Mrs. Faraday to Carly, realizing that he had gone cold all over. Whatever he had done, he had made Carly angry beyond any apparent reason. Swallowing hard with the paper clutched in his gloved hand, he decided that it would be best to leave in case Carly chose to pick up some piece of nearby glassware and smash it upon him. "All right, all right, I'll leave. Right now."

He hurried down the steps and looked back worriedly, concern and confusion reflecting in his turquoise eyes, "But…get your cut cleaned up, all right? In case it gets infected." Michael hastily opened the door to his convertible and drove off.

Closing the door behind her slowly, Carly sank down on her knees, clutching the metallic knob of the door and not caring that blood was still trickling slowly from her cut, and sobbed. "_You won Michael, you won. You won, now leave me alone!_"

From behind the wall at the end of the corridor, Ryan peeked out slowly as if frightened, his deep blue eyes filled with tears. Ignoring Mrs. Faraday's exclamations that he should be lying in bed, Ryan ran as fast as his short legs could carry him and flung his arms around Carly's neck, hugging her tightly, his innocent voice filled with concern, "Carly…why are you so sad?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Wishing Fountain

**Author's Note:** Wheeeee! It's done! I was thinking of putting this up on New Year's Eve, but it didn't make sense and I couldn't decide on a date to put it up, so I was thought, why not today? XD Plus, I was a little late finishing it because I finally got around finishing my drawing of Carly! 0 Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are the best! It gets a little sappy at the end, but nothing too passionate (it is PG, isn't it?) – it's your typical everyone-gets-a-happy-ending fic because Christmas is supposed to be all warm and fuzzy and happy, right? If it was longer, I would've developed some more character, but well, you know. I know I didn't focus much on Enrique and Aquana, but I'm thinking of another short fic for their relationship, maybe a Valentine fic or something. But anyways, enjoy, hope everyone had happy holidays! Don't forget to review!

I want to dedicate this final chapter to **Whisper** – my inspiration and all around best online friend! glompz Happy holidays sweetie!

The song "Beautiful Soul" is © Jesse McCartney (squeals This song is the best! I highly recommend it to all pop music fans).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The joy of brightening other lives, bearing each _

_others__' burdens, easing other's loads and supplanting _

_empty__ hearts and lives with generous gifts becomes for_

_us__ the magic of Christmas._

( W.C. Jones )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Wishing Fountain**

Michael cursed creatively as he sped his car down the icy roads, barely making it through the red light and ignoring as the drivers of a couple cars nearby screamed at him. "Oh, screw it!" Michael snapped, jerking his windshield wipers control irritably as he came to a screeching stop in front of Johnny's mansion. Slamming the door and swearing some more, Michael banged on Johnny's door, "Open the door, McGregor!"

Michael paced back and forth furiously, too confused and angry to think clearly, "Johnny McGregor!!" He shouted, slamming his fists against the door.

The door finally opened and Johnny was frowning with a slightly bewildered look on his face (probably because of the pounding his door received) – aside from that, he didn't look too surprised to see Michael. Behind him, Oliver peered out as well; there was no surprise on his face either.

"Hi Michael," Johnny said, a queer, unreadable look on his face.

Michael glanced from Johnny to Oliver, breathing heavily and shaking his head slowly, "You know. You know that Carly hates me, don't you?"

"Perhaps you should come inside," Oliver suggested mildly, "There's no use yelling outside and you're letting in all the cold air."

Michael dazedly followed both of his friends inside the heated house, closing the door behind him, "Johnny – why didn't you tell me?"

Johnny sighed, "Why don't _you_ tell me? What am I supposed to tell you? Everything that I can tell you, you already know."

"I don't know…" Michael protested weakly, "I went to the orphanage and Carly went berserk, I tried to talk but she kept interrupting me and screaming at me to get out."

"If she wasn't at the orphanage, she probably would've slapped you," Johnny pointed out sardonically.

"But what did I do???" Michael demanded, "Why isn't anyone telling me?"

Oliver quickly cut in, "Remember when you were at the mall with her Michael?"

"And you ran into screw-up Travis and his dolls?" Johnny spat.

"Yeah…" Michael said slowly, trying to recall the event, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Carly heard your whole conversation with him," Oliver explained quietly, "She thinks that you're just taking the whole thing like a joke and Travis' comments didn't help either."

Michael frowned slightly, thinking hard until words like "unwanted", "parentless", "troublesome" floated back in his mind. "Oh my God…" he breathed, a dazed look in his cerulean eyes, "She heard us…?"

Johnny scowled, "Yes."

"That's why she ditched me," Michael said weakly, "Oh my God…me and my big mouth…"

"Michael," Oliver said gently, "What _exactly_ did you say in there with Travis?"

Michael ran his hand through his messy hair, still looking stunned, "I-I don't remember. Travis…" He took a deep breath and related the whole conversation back to Oliver and Johnny as it slowly came back to him. "I-I didn't know that she was listening otherwise I would've never –"

"Michael, you shouldn't have said those things regardless," Oliver said with a shake of his head, "I know you like to show up in front of others, but…" He exchanged worried looks with Johnny who still looked partially angry and partially stunned.

"I'm so stupid," Michael groaned, getting up, "I have to go and talk to her right now –"

"No Michael, don't talk to her now," Johnny said hoarsely, "Give her time to cool off – if you go talk to her now, she'll never believe a word you say."

"But I have to –" Michael insisted, stopping abruptly and looked at Johnny and Oliver who were exchanged glances yet again, "There's something else, isn't there?"

"You could say that," Oliver mumbled slowly.

"What is it? Tell me!" Michael demanded, his turquoise eyes flashing.

"Should we tell him?" Oliver asked Johnny quietly.

Johnny nodded slowly, "I think we might as well."

"Won't Carly freak out?"

"I think I'll take that chance"

"But if she finds out…"

"I think she'll know that it's for her own good, after all, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"All right," Oliver's shoulders slumped, "If you really think so, you know her better than anyone."

"What is it?" Michael hissed, nearly snapping with impatience.

Johnny took a deep breath, "The main reason why Carly's so upset is because…"

"Because what?!"

"She was raised in an orphanage herself when she was growing up."

Michael backed away, shock reflecting in his eyes while shaking his head, "Y-You're kidding me…tell me you're kidding…"

Johnny's amethyst eyes reflected a seriousness Michael had never seen before, "Why would I joke about something like this? Can you see why she's acting the way she is? She's more hurt than anything."

"I-I never knew," Michael stammered, "B-But her parents…then…?"

Johnny shook his head again, "I don't know her parents. She doesn't know her parents. Whoever they were, they left her in front of the orphanage sometime during the winter when she little more than a year old. She grew up in the orphanage, but she hated it there – it wasn't like the orphanage you two work at. She despised the staff there and they despised her, they work as soon as they can otherwise they don't get to eat. I'm not going to go into details Michael, you get the point – she lived there until she met me when she ran away."

Michael sank back down on the sofa, completely speechless, "_Oh my Lord…Michael Parker, you idiot – why couldn't you keep your big mouth shut? No wonder she hates me – if I was her, I'd hate me too!_"

"Michael?" Oliver said softly, "We know you didn't know. And I think that you know that you shouldn't have said those things. We're just asking that you stay away from Carly for a while –"

"But –" Michael protested.

"It's for the best," Oliver interrupted.

"But I need to apologize!" Michael said.

"You need to give her some space right now."

Michael just shook his head, propping up his arm to support his head, "Oh my God…tell me that she doesn't think that I wanted to work there because I thought I could trick her into a date."

Oliver and Johnny exchanged glances once again before Oliver sighed, "She's really angry – she'll believe anything against you right now."

"Michael," Johnny started, his eyes blazing, "My sister –"

"I never!" Michael snapped, tossing his blond hair out of his eyes desperately, "It's true that I only wanted my fifteen hours to begin with, but I never _ever_ played her thinking that I could score easy." He stared at the table in front of him in despair, murmuring, "Only a snake would do something like…"

"It's something Travis would do," Johnny snarled.

"Well, I'm not Travis!" Michael retorted, "Don't put me in the same league as him! You've got to believe me Johnny, I'm your friend – I'm not going to sell you out cheap so I could date your sister…oh God…what have I done?"

"So you really had no intention…?" Johnny questioned doubtfully.

"Absolutely not!" Michael insisted, standing up furiously, "That's it! I can't stand this anymore! I need some time to think!"

"Michael, calm down," Oliver started.

"No, you tell Johnny to calm down!" Michael replied heatedly, "I'm going home!" He shoved on his shoes and rushed outside, slamming the door behind him with a thud.

He stormed to his car in rage, pausing as his hand reached for the knob of his car. Angrily, Michael hit the top of his car, yelling, "I'm such an idiot!" He slowly reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the letter that he was supposed to collect from his supervisor certifying his completion of fifteen community service hours. The words blurred past him as he didn't even bother to read it. Taking the paper in both hands, Michael tore it in two, stacking the remnants and tearing them once again, repeating the process until the letter was shredded into dozens of small fragments.

Heaving a sigh, Michael got into his car, releasing the paper pieces from his grasp and letting the wind rouse them up and blowing them out of sight with the snow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carly sat in the corner of the infirmary, hugging Ryan tightly in her arms, biting her lip to keep from crying.

"Carly…" Ryan whimpered, tears gathering in his deep navy eyes, "Don't cry. Why are you sad? Is it because I'm not keeping my promise?"

Carly let out a shaky breath, stroking Ryan's hair fondly, "Don't be silly, Ryan – it has nothing to do with you. Something just happened that's all, something bad – I'll get over it, don't you worry, sweetie."

Ryan laid his head on her shoulder sadly, "I'm trying to get better soon."

"I know you are," Carly whispered, hugging him close, "I know you're trying your best. Don't worry, everything will turn out all right, I promise. I know you won't let me down, Ryan." She felt oddly comforted by the feeling of Ryan's small arms around her neck, he really looked to her like an older sister and it was something that touched her deeply. She couldn't lose him, he absolutely had to get better.

"Carly, honey?" Mrs. Faraday entered the room, closing the door behind her gently, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Carly said shortly, "I'm sorry for yelling so loud in the orphanage."

"Honey, what did Michael do that deserves such an attack?"

"He's a selfish, conceited, self-admiring, egotistic jerk."

"Do you know that, Carly?" Mrs. Faraday asked sternly, "You shouldn't judge people without –"

"I know it. I heard it myself, all right?" Carly said, hugging Ryan closer to her, "We don't need his help anyways, I can finish the wrapping by myself."

"It's not a matter of needing his help or not," Mrs. Faraday argued, "It's difficult expecting too much of someone. Maybe he has said things that are hurtful, that aren't right, but you have to give them a chance to recognize their mistakes."

"I don't care," Carly said stubbornly, "I really don't care. Michael Parker can go to Hell for all I care, I just don't want to see him ever again."

Mrs. Faraday shook her head, "I see there's no changing your mind right now, I'll help you wrap the –"

"I can do it myself, thank you," Carly interrupted, "I'm still missing Ryan's present."

"I thought you bought it yesterday?"

"They were out of stock of the item I wanted to buy," Carly replied, gritting her teeth, "I'm going to go look again later today. Mrs. Faraday, please go do your own things and stop trying to talk to me, I really want to be alone."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Carly," Oliver said, pushing the door open, "I hate to be the negative one, but we've already searched through the five closest malls and none of them have this Tempest Spaceship model – maybe we should just call it a day."

"But Oliver," Carly protested, running her fingers through her hair helplessly, "What am I going to do for Ryan? Let's just check out one more mall, please?"

"All right," Oliver sighed, sliding into his car and rearing the engine, "Carly…Michael came over to Johnny's house while you were at the orphanage today."

Carly gritted her teeth, "And so?"

"He said you told him to get out."

"I did."

"It's that a bit too extreme?" Oliver asked gently.

"Not by my standards," Carly replied steely, "In fact, I think that I let him off easy."

"What's with this sudden hostility, Carly?"

"Hostility?" Carly blinked at Oliver in bafflement, "After what he said, he deserves every bit of this _hostility_."

"There's no doubt in my mind that what Michael said was wrong," Oliver assured her, "But he does seem really sorry."

"It doesn't matter to me," Carly said tightly, "I don't care how sorry he is, if he thinks I'm just a big joke –"

"I really do think that Michael respects you," Oliver objected.

"Ha," Carly snorted, "That's a big laugh. He thinks I'm just someone who he can pick and use and then toss away, it makes me sick –"

"Michael doesn't think that –"

"How do you know?"

"He's not –"

"Why are you defending him?"

"Because –"

"Oliver – you're my friend, not his!"

"Goodness Carly, I'm both of your friends."

"He thinks he can string me like a violin or something."

"That's getting too judgmental now –"

"Why do you keep defending him?!"

"Because if he didn't have an ounce of respect for you, he would've took you to bed on the first day!"

Carly's eyes widened to the size of round saucers, her voice shocked, "_Oliver_!" She couldn't believe Oliver had actually said something like that. She was so astonished over the fact that those words came out of Oliver's mouth than to pay attention to the context of the words.

Oliver looked ashamed, "_Pardon_. Excuse me, but I was feeling particularly frustrated at the moment, I didn't mean to say something that disturbing. The point is, Carly, some guys take longer than others to realize that they've done things wrong."

Carly smiled coyly, "Not everyone's such a gentleman, like you Oliver."

"_Merci__, ma cherie_," Oliver said graciously, "But you're more harsh to him than you are to others, why?"

"I am not," Carly scowled, "If I heard anyone else say the same things, I would've blasted him or her to Mars."

"Michael isn't the only one who has offended you though."

"Definitely not, not the first nor will he be the last."

"Then tell me why you're especially harsh on him?" Oliver asked again, "You didn't get along with neither me nor Enrique when you first met us because of a series of reasons. But why the hostility towards Michael?"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be hostile," Carly grumbled.

"You two were getting along fine the other day. You know what I really think Carly? That you're using this partially as an excuse to push him away because you're afraid that he'll get too close."

Carly could feel her cheek reddening as she glared at Oliver, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Oliver raised his eyebrows, "You tell me."

"I am afraid of no such thing," Carly retorted, glowering, "That's ridiculous, Oliver."

"Ridiculous? Is it?"

Carly stared downwards as a long silence followed with the only sound the windshields from Oliver's car, "I don't like Michael."

Oliver smiled gently at her, "Tell me the truth Carly, do you really not like Michael or do you not _want_ to like Michael?"

Carly shook her head, "Are you playing word games with me?"

"Hardly."

"It's not that I don't like him," Carly started, twirling a stray strand of her hair around her index finger thoughtfully, "It's that if I let him like me, then I might like him and then a whole big mess might start. Besides, it's easier this way; the easiest way to not get hurt is to not get close."

"But you might be missing a chance for happiness," Oliver pointed out.

"I don't need a significant other to be happy."

"Yes, but it does put more of a light into one's life, does it not? To know that someone will be there for you and will care for you when you're in times of need?"

"You sound like you're reciting a poem," Carly wrinkled her nose. "Besides, if I wanted to like someone, it will not be Michael Parker. Period. End of Discussion."

"Fine," Oliver said, pulling up, "Let's finish off with this mall, all right? If there isn't anything here, I'm sorry, but we ought to be getting home."

"Okay," Carly said sullenly, hurrying inside to check the stores with Oliver behind him, "Wait, look – there's a fountain. I really need to make a wish." She pointed to the marble structure in the middle of the mall filled with shimmering water and pennies.

"Wishing fountains are magical," Oliver agreed, his eyes sparkling, "You never know when a wish is actually going to come true."

Carly took a penny from her pocket and took a deep breath, "_I wish that Ryan will get better quickly and that he'll get the present he wants. Please, he really deserves it!_" She flicked the penny into the fountain with a sigh, "Poor Ryan…come on Oliver, let's move."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you still want your skin?" Johnny hissed at Michael when he opened the door to find him standing outside, "You're lucky that Carly left with Oliver earlier."

"I told you – I want to apologize," Michael retorted.

"If it's any consolation, Oliver believes you," Johnny remarked, turning around and motioning him in grudgingly while turning on the heater again.

"Do _you_ believe me?"

Johnny was silent as Michael closed the door behind him.

"I told you, I didn't try to use your sister. I swear, if any relationship ever develops between us, it will be with her genuine consent. Come on Johnny, you've got to believe me."

"I do believe you Michael," Johnny started, "But I can't help but feel angry because of what you put Carly through. You didn't see her last night; she came home soaked like she had been wandering around in the snow for hours. When I tried to talk to her, she told me to shut up before she was able to talk rationally. I have never seen her so emotionally unstable, she practically cried herself to sleep and I haven't seen her cry in _years_."

Michael was silent for a long time before he spoke, "I really didn't mean to hurt her. Trevor has a way of making people feel like total losers and I know I shouldn't have let him get to me… Now I feel like an even bigger loser. Oh, I can't sit here doing nothing, Johnny, where _is_ she? I _have_ to talk to her."

"She went looking for Ryan's present again," Johnny said, shaking his head, "Even though it's useless, she still wanted to go search – Oliver was worried, so he went with her. I already phoned a couple of stores in the malls and none of them have it."

"Present? She's still looking?" Michael frowned, "What is it again?"

"Some Tempest Spaceship Model X53J9 thing, it's absolutely sold out, but she won't give up."

"She can always get him some other gift."

"I know, that's what I've said –" Johnny was interrupted by the phone and he quickly went to answer, "Hello? Oh hi Oliver."

Within his short distance, Michael could vaguely hear Oliver's accented voice from the background.

"No luck Johnny," Oliver reported glumly, "We've already been to all the malls that I know of."

"Where is Carly?" Johnny demanded.

"Right beside me," Oliver replied, "She's very upset. You know how much she adores Ryan."

"Put her on."

"What Johnny?" Carly asked with a tired sigh when she picked up a moment later. Hearing her soft voice made Michael cringe in guilt and he sat down sulkily.

"Carly, get him another present, will you?" Johnny pleaded, "It's useless searching for something they don't have in stock."

"But Ryan likes that."

"I know, but they don't have it," Johnny said patiently, "It's not going to magically appear in front of Ryan because he likes it. Let's be realistic, once things are sold out during Christmas shopping, you're not going to find them again. Come back home, please, it's getting real dark out there."

"But what about Ryan?" Carly whispered, her voice quivering.

"Just buy him the closest thing you can find to that spaceship," Johnny said, "He'll know you cared about him, I'm pretty sure that he'll love anything you give him."

There was a short silence and then Carly's defeated voice, "Fine Johnny, I'll be home in half an hour. See you later."

"I really don't think she'll be in the mood to talk to you after she comes back," Johnny remarked, putting down the phone, "You should go home Michael."

"But –"

"Michael, just go home please," Johnny said, shaking his head wearily, "I'm really not in the mood to face another argument between you two."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh man…" Michael muttered, pulling his covers up to cover his face, "Freakin' conscience…can't sleep…" He tossed and turned around some more, getting tangled up in his sheets before finally leaping out of bed with a gigantic sigh. He ran his fingers through his messy blond hair and stared out at the near full moon wistfully, yawning, "It's two AM for Heaven's sake, I need to sleep…man…this is all Johnny's fault for not letting me stay to apologize earlier."

Michael turned around and stared at his digital clock, watching as the zero digit became a one, "But then again…had I not opened my big mouth and said all those things there wouldn't be the need to apologize." He sighed again, flinging himself on his bed again and staring at the white ceiling in the dark room, "Michael Parker…you are a jerk…you are _such_ a –" Suddenly, he stopped abruptly and sat up again, an idea dawning him.

"Why didn't I think of this sooner?" Michael muttered, jumping out of bed again and throwing on his jacket, "It might not earn me forgiveness, but at least it'll earn me a _chance_ to ask for forgiveness." He flipped on his computer and did a quick search on the Tempest Spaceship Model X53J9, scanning for manufacturer. "Ah-ha, just as I thought, made in the UK. Perfect."

He did a double take when he saw the address, "Hell…it's nearly halfway across the freakin' country." Glancing at the time again, Michael shrugged, "Should be able to make it there and back if I leave in an hour."

Next, he checked the phone number in the phone book and dialled the security number quickly, "Hello?"

"What is it?!" someone on the other end snapped, probably cranky because of having to work on Christmas Eve.

"Hey, I know that the office is closed but I was wondering if there are –"

"You're bloody right it's closed!" the other end barked, "If this don't have anything to do with –"

"Please, be a sport, it's Christmas – have a heart," Michael pleaded, "I really to need to get the Tempest Spaceship Model…X53J9. It's really, really urgent."

The voice on the other end quieted down a bit, "All right, son, what about this spaceship?"

"Is there any left in stock?" Michael crossed his fingers and held his breath.

"Sure darn popular, this thing," the man muttered, sounding as if he was flipping through papers, "Well, it seems that the last of the manufactured spaceships were shipped to the United States a week ago…"

Michael's heart sank, "Oh man…"

"But, lucky for you, one was returned today," the man continued, "It's unopened, delivery error."

"Great!" Michael exclaimed excitedly, "Could you please hold on to that one? Make sure no one else takes it, I'll come and get it."

"Hold on, hold your horses," the man interrupted, "'Tis Christmas tomorrow, we're only open from eight in the morning 'til eleven before everyone breaks – and from your area code, I can tell you live quite a distance away."

"That's okay," Michael assured, "I'll leave right now and be there by around ten thirty."

"You crazy, son?" the man demanded in bewilderment, "It ain't even dawn yet."

"I know, but I've really got to do this," Michael said impatiently, "I'll be there, you can count on it. Thank you for all your help, I really appreciate it, Merry Christmas!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Johnny, what is Oliver doing?" Carly demanded, crossing her arms angrily as her emerald eyes flashed.

"Don't talk to me, I'm driving," Johnny retorted, "It's snowy and dangerous outside in this slippery weather and I really want to live to see the next day, you know?"

"Would you two quit that?" Oliver asked impatiently, waving his hand elegantly in the air, "_Arrêtez_!"

"Stop what?" Aquana mumbled, staring hard outside the window.

"I'm not doing anything," Enrique muttered.

"Stop glaring at each other with me in between," Oliver replied irritably, "I feel like I'm sandwiched in the middle, and rather uncomfortable if you ask me. If you two like to look at each other so much, then perhaps you ought to sit next to each other instead of insisting that I act as a barrier in between." He picked up his cell phone and dialled.

"Johnny!" Carly wailed.

"What?" Johnny snapped.

"What's Oliver's doing?"

"Why are you asking me?" Johnny demanded, "He's sitting right behind us for Heaven's sake!"

"Make him stop!"

"Carly, enough with this childish behaviour, will you?"

"He's calling Parker, isn't he?"

"So what if he is?"

"Make him stop!" Carly pleaded, "I don't want to see him!"

"Carly, _I_ would like to see Michael," Oliver insisted quietly, before snapping off his phone with a soft sigh, "Although…I can't seem to get a hold of him."

"Good!"

"Where can he be?" Oliver wondered aloud, "I've been trying since eight in the morning and no answer. It's really too bad, I really want him to come to the dinner."

"Well, I don't!"

"I'm sure that your orphanage matriarch and the children appreciate what Michael has done during the course of the time he was present," Oliver added, "Didn't you?"

Carly just crossed her arms sulkily with a big, "HMPH!"

"That Michael's gone too far this time," Aquana remarked, on Carly's behalf, "I can't believe he said such atrocious things."

"Maybe he didn't mean it," Enrique argued, "It's not fair to condemn a person for one mistake he makes."

"Are you talking about yourself?" Aquana hissed, "Because it's been more than just one!"

"_Arrêtez_!" Oliver ordered, "I've had quite enough."

"Aquana," Carly said sweetly, turning around, "Enrique's case is different though, he really is sorry. I should know, I talked with him last night and he knows that he was wrong."

"Really?" Aquana asked suspiciously.

"Why don't you let the guy give her his present?" Johnny told Carly, "That will say it all."

"I'm not doing it in front of you all," Enrique grumbled, sinking down in his seat with his face reddening.

Aquana looked slightly happier, "He got me a present?"

"_Mais__, bien sur_," Oliver replied, "But, of course. Gosh…still not here, where is Michael?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good afternoon, you all," Mrs. Faraday greeted them, "I'm so happy that you were able to make it."

"We're happy to be here," Aquana replied sincerely, "It'll be nice to give these children some true festivity."

"Carly, I'm awful busy in the kitchen," Mrs. Faraday said, "You know how we do things around here. The kids are even more hyperactive today than ever before, if we don't keep an eye on them, they keep trying to sneak into the room with presents. Perhaps you can divide tasks among your friends?"

"Of course," Carly said promptly, "Oliver can help you in the kitchen, he's an awesome cook."

"That would be much appreciated," Mrs. Faraday said, motioning Oliver to follow her, "Thank you."

"_Pas de probleme_," Oliver said graciously, following her into the kitchen, "What would you like me to do…?"

"Enrique and Aquana, can you guys play with the kids?" Carly asked, "They'll love you Aquana – and Enrique too if he cheers up a bit. They're really sweet kids."

"Sure," Aquana said with Enrique nodding in the background.

"Johnny can come with me into the infirmary, I'm going to take care of Ryan and wrap the rest of the presents while I'm at it," Carly finished, "Let's get to it!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Won't Ryan see you wrapping presents?" Johnny asked, raising his eyebrows, "Aren't the kids supposed to believe in Santa Clause and his reindeers from the North Pole dropping down the chimneys and stuffing their stockings? You know, the whole works."

"Well, the presents that 'Santa' brought are already outside," Carly said, "I just have to wrap the ones that are from us – besides, Ryan doesn't believe in Santa."

"But he believes in _you_," Johnny added.

Carly stopped and smiled, "Thanks Johnny." She entered the room and found Ryan sleeping peacefully, "Looks like he's sleeping, I won't disturb him then – we can go wrap in another room."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am lost…" Michael muttered, turning his map 360 degrees with a frown, "How on Earth does someone arrive at their destination fine and then lose their way on the way back? I'll bet I took a wrong turn somewhere back there…man…it's getting dark real fast and I had better hurry if I want to get this spaceship back in time."

Pulling back into the street, he stepped on the gas, "This snow is horrible, I can barely see anything, it's definitely not the greatest condition for speed driving." Being hungry, Michael finally gave in to his stomach and parked at the nearby mall to grab a bite to eat.

It was then he saw a potential present in the nearby gift store and spent hurried time picking out the gift and getting it wrapped.

"I've really got to run now," Michael muttered, before stopping abruptly by the sparkling water fountain. Shimmering pennies lay at the bottom of the marble structure as water spurted out gracefully and caused waves in the clear water. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a shiny penny with a slight smile on his face, "_Give me another chance Carly, that's all I ask for – I'm really sorry._" Flipping the coin in the air, Michael left as the penny dove into the water with a light splash.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Enrique and Aquana seem to be getting along quite nicely now, don't you think?" Carly asked Johnny, passing him the tape, "It's really nice to see on Christmas."

"It's about time too," Johnny muttered, "They're squabbling was starting to get more annoying than usual love notes."

"Oh Johnny," Carly laughed quietly, "They aren't that bad."

"To you."

"I wonder if –" Carly was cut off when the door opened slightly and Ryan's head came poking in, his innocent brown eyes sparkly.

"I heard Carly's voice!"

"Ryan!" Carly squealed, jumping up and hugging him warmly, "You're not supposed to be out of bed, how many times have I told you? You'll catch a cold out here."

"But Carly…" Ryan said, "My head stopped hurting. And I don't feel hot and cold anymore."

"Huh?" Carly's heart skipped a beat as she reached up to feel his forehead, "Oh my gosh! Johnny, his fever's gone!"

"See? I told you that you were worrying for nothing," Johnny scoffed uninterestedly, but he was smiling.

"Ryan, you're recovering!" Carly exclaimed happily, squeezing him tightly, "Oh, I'm so happy. You're the sweetest little boy, I know you wouldn't break your promise to me!"

Ryan's small arms went around her neck tightly, "It's Christmas!"

"Yes, I know, silly," Carly said, tears filling her eyes as she smiled at him, "I'm so thankful!"

Ryan looked confused, "Why is Carly crying then?"

"I'm not crying," Carly corrected, putting him down and wiping her eyes hastily, "I'm just so relieved, that's all."

"Is that Ryan's cheerful voice I hear?" Mrs. Faraday asked, coming inside with a smile, "Just as I thought, escaped from bed again!"

Ryan giggled and hid behind Carly, hugging her leg, "Me stay with Carly!"

"But Ryan, there's one last gingerbread cookie waiting to be decorated by you," Mrs. Faraday said, "Special treat for all the kids. If you hurry and finish making yours, I can bake them with the others and have them ready by tonight."

"Go ahead, sweetie," Carly encouraged, "My brother and I have to finish wrapping."

"Okay," Ryan said, walking towards Mrs. Faraday. "You're lucky," he told Johnny confidently as he walked past him, "I want Carly for my sister."

Johnny burst into laughter as the door closed, "No wonder you love him so much, the kid idolizes you."

"Oh shut up Johnny," Carly said crossly, "He's the world's sweetest kid and you _are_ lucky to have me for your sister. Without me, your life would be _so_ boring."

"That's for sure," Johnny agreed with a smile, "That's for sure."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You still disappointed that you couldn't get Ryan's present?" Johnny asked, helping to put away the dishes after the big dinner. The kids were happy and stuffed from the food and were just about ready to open their presents, rolling around and jumping all over the decorated room.

"No," Carly said, wiping her eyes of their tears, "I'm just glad that he's getting better. He was so energetic at dinner, running around and all, I'm just so relieved!"

"He's a real keeper too," Johnny remarked, "He insisted on sitting beside you – you spoil him too much."

"Do not!"

"You had better go help Carly," Oliver added with his accented voice, "I'll help Johnny clear up, they're bringing out the presents."

"Right," Carly wiped her hands hastily, "Thanks Oliver." She hurried to give Mrs. Faraday and Aquana a hand with the presents.

"You guys, quiet down!" Carly called, clapping her hands, "Quiet now! Otherwise I'm going to start opening the presents."

The children immediately froze, all scrambling to sit down in front of the fireplace where the presents were stacked.

Ryan was still running around, chasing a spin top until he noticed Carly giving him a stern look. "Ooops," he whispered, running up to Carly and hugging her legs tightly, "Sorry Carly."

Carly couldn't resist the grin that was tugging at her lips, "It's okay Ryan, sit down please."

Ryan instantaneously scrambled on his knees and squatted down.

"Okay, my friend Aquana and I are going to deliver out the presents," Carly announced, "Make sure you put the wrapping paper in the garbage when you're done unwrapping – and remember to share." She bent down and picked up the closest present, "Brianna, come up here!"

"I knew Santa would get me something!" Brianna said excitedly, rushing up with her cheeks flushed and her arms outstretched.

"Santa doesn't exist!" Hannah exclaimed loudly, standing up with her hands on her hips.

There were outrageous shouts from the children until Carly ordered them all to sit down again and Aquana handled out the next present.

After all the presents were handed out, the children were all happily tearing out the wrapping paper or playing with their newfound items.

"No fair!" Hannah cried, jumping up in disappointment, "I didn't get anything!"

"That's what you get for not believing in Santa!" Greg retorted, zooming his toy trunk down the hallway.

"Greg," Carly said warningly, "Be nice."

"I told you that Santa exists," Brianna whispered to Hannah.

Hannah crossed her arms indignantly, tossing her pigtails huffily.

"Mrs. Faraday," Carly murmured, "What happened to Hannah's present? I know I wrapped it."

"Yes, honey, I know, but Hannah doesn't believe in Santa, remember? Her present was supposed to be from Michael," Mrs. Faraday explained.

Carly flinched at the mention of Michael, "But –"

"Don't worry Carly," Oliver piped up from behind her, "I've got Hannah's present – Michael asked me to give it to her for him."

Carly gritted her teeth and nodded grudgingly, turning around to get Ryan's present.

Oliver approached the pouting girl and knelt down, "Hannah? Michael couldn't make it tonight, but he did get you this and asked me to give it to you. Merry Christmas."

"Really?" Hannah scrambled up with a smile, "Thank you!" She hugged the present close to her chest, swishing her pigtails happily, "Where is Michael?"

"I…don't know," Oliver replied with a nervous look at Carly.

Carly was too busy giving Ryan his present to notice, handing him a neatly wrapped box, "Here Ryan, this is from me, I'm sorry that I couldn't get what you wanted, but I hope you'll like it anyways."

"Thank you Carly," Ryan said courteously, taking the present in his arms and eagerly tearing off the paper, When the wrapping paper slipped off, Ryan was holding a signature box for the Tempest Spaceship Model X53J9.

"What the…?" Carly whispered, drawing back in shock.

"Oh wow!" Ryan exclaimed, "This is exactly what I wanted! Thank you so much Carly!" He flung his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, sweetie," Carly replied in confusion, gently prying his arms off her, "Be a good boy and go play now, I need to talk to someone for a moment."

"All right!" Ryan said, jumping up with the box in his arms, "Greg, look! Look!"

"Mrs. Faraday!" Carly exclaimed, hurrying up to the plump woman who bringing out the dessert, "Ryan's present – how did you find it?"

"I didn't find it, honey," Mrs. Faraday said kindly, placing the cookies on the table.

"I don't understand then…" Carly said weakly, "I didn't get Ryan that spaceship, I looked for it forever – but they were all sold out everywhere. How –" She noticed Mrs. Faraday was smiling secretly and looking at something past her. Carly turned around and gasped quietly, feeling as if her insides had been turned into ice.

Standing at the entrance was Michael, who was talking with Enrique and Johnny with a light smile on his face. Hannah came tearing over, pushing between Enrique and Johnny until she was jumping up and down in front of him. Carly watched with a lump in her throat as Michael bent down and dropped the baseball cap on Hannah's head, covering her eyes along with it.

"Michael…" Carly whispered, feeling her body go numb with shock at the sight of his handsome face. She slowly turned back around, "What's he doing here?"

"He wanted to come for the dinner as well," Mrs. Faraday explained, "But he was afraid that his appearance would make you even angrier. I don't know how he did it, but he got a hold of the spaceship model you were looking for just earlier and came bursting in through the back door. He said that he had to wrap it before Ryan got is present so I let him do it and replace it."

"B-But why say that it was from me?" Carly asked, feeling out of breath, "I didn't get it."

"Oh, I know, honey, but Michael was so insistent that I couldn't say no," Mrs. Faraday replied, "He said that if you had found a way to get it, there would be no stopping you anyways."

Trying hard to digest the information, Carly turned around yet again just as Michael stood up, their eyes meeting for a split second. Carly felt a familiar tightening in her throat as she met his gaze, watching as the grin on Michael's face faded and his face was replaced with a solemn look. She didn't know what to think, much less what to do, about the tension between them and just the sight of him made her heart squeeze tightly.

"Children, dessert!" Mrs. Faraday called, ringing a little silver bell lightly, "Your gingerbread cookies are baked, come and get them!"

"Carly! Carly!" Ryan bounced over, slipping his hand in hers, "Come sit beside me please!"

"Why don't you go ahead by yourself first?" Carly suggested faintly, reaching down to stroke his hair, "I'll join you in a moment, I really need to go outside for a breath of fresh air."

"Carly's not feeling well?" Ryan frowned.

"No sweetie, I'm fine," Carly assured, "I just need some air, all right?"

"Okay," Ryan said obediently, skipping over to the table with the other children for the cookies.

"Johnny, I'm going outside for some fresh air," Carly said briskly, patting him on the shoulder as she walked by him.

"All right, don't stand out there too long," Johnny called after her, "It's freezing out there."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carly sighed when she breathed in the cool air outside, leaning against the balcony of the orphanage desolately. Ryan was slowly regaining his health and was happy, she couldn't have been more relieved or glad for him – she was thankful that her wish was granted on Christmas. But what was Michael doing here? Why was he here? Didn't he know that just seeing him brought a painful tug at her heart? She knew that deep inside her heart, she still refused to believe that Michael was the kind of person that her mind thought he was. Her mind and heart repeatedly battled for control, each denying and defending him.

She couldn't believe that Michael had switched her present around, trying to figure out whether she should be irritated at the fact that Michael had done it without asking her permission or whether she should be grateful that the present made Ryan extremely happy. Sighing as the wind ruffled her loose hair, Carly froze when she heard soft footsteps approaching from behind her – she didn't even have to turn around and look; she knew who it was.

"Carly?"

She bit her lip stubbornly, just when she thought that she could move on away from Michael Parker she realized that she had never been less ready to confront him. Carly struggled to contain her emotions, battling down the sadness, anger, and loneliness.

"Carly…?"

"What would you like now?" Carly demanded without looking at him, trying hard not to recoil when she felt his presence grow nearer.

"Carly, can we please just talk?" Michael asked softly, moving up beside her, "I think we really need to talk."

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

"Start talking then," Carly said carelessly, gritting her teeth to keep her emotions in check, "I don't have anything to say to you. If you're waiting for a thank you, then thank you, Michael Parker, for getting Ryan his gift!"

"No, I don't want any thanks," Michael said, "I know you're really mad, that you probably hate me right now –"

"You're bloody right about that."

"I'm really, really sorry Carly. I really am, I know I can't take back what I said, but I know it was wrong of me to try to show off in front of Travis –"

"Don't – even mention his name in front of me."

"Okay, sorry," Michael paused, "I really don't know what else I can say or do besides that I'm just really, really sorry."

Carly took a deep breath and spoke without looking at him, "You know, I thought about this an awful lot for the past two days. When I say an awful lot, I mean that I thought about it nearly every minute. And I realized that I shouldn't have said the things I've said to you either, it's not my place to do so –"

"But Carly –"

"Some people will never change; I don't have the right to make them change. Some people, like Travis, will remain in their little selfish, conceited, the-world-revolves-around-only-me hole and never be able to crawl out. But that's their problem, not mine. So, the time I flipped out and screamed all sorts of things at you – sorry, don't take it to heart. And I accept your apology." Carly said shortly, turning around and walking past him.

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

"Carly, wait!" Michael said, reaching out and grabbing her wrist.

"Don't touch me," Carly insisted, trying to pull away, "I told you that I accept your apology, now leave me alone already!"

"Do we have to be like this?" Michael asked, "Can't we start over and –"

"Let go!" Carly said, trying to pull away from him, "I told you that I already accepted your freakin' apology…argh! No, we cannot start over – I can't. I can't do it. Leave me alone and go chase some other girl –"

"Carly! Talk some reason will you?" Michael grunted, struggling to keep the girl still, "Not all my life…is…spent on chasing girls!"

"Yeah right!" Carly retorted, "Let me go! What more do you want from me? Just because I accepted your apology doesn't mean that I want to talk to you –"

"Don't be so unreasonable –"

"You're just mad because you're not getting your way like you're used to –"

"Can you stop taking a stab at all my faults for a single second –"

"If you would just release my arm already –"

"I just want to talk –" Michael persisted, reaching out with his free hand and grabbing her other hand.

"Stop it!" Carly snapped, shaking him off violently, "Stop it!"

Michael stumbled back, his blond hair falling slightly into his eyes, "Okay Carly, you can stop hiding it, I know, all right?"

Carly massaged her sore wrists grudgingly, "And what big secret do you know, Parker?"

"That you lived in an orphanage," was Michael's quiet answer.

Her emerald eyes widened as she slowly let her arms drop by her sides, feeling as if her heart had stopped right then and there. "How…how do you know?" Carly whispered, her breathing coming out in short gasps.

"Johnny told me."

"No…no…no…" Carly said, shaking her head furiously and backing away from him, "You lie. Johnny would never tell anyone. He would never –"

"He told me," Michael insisted gently, "Because he thought that it would –"

"Michael," Carly raged despite the shakiness in her voice and tears stinging her eyes, "Johnny would never betray me – I refuse to believe it. Tell me the truth."

"I am!" Michael protested, "Johnny didn't betray you, he –"

"No no no!" Carly said angrily, "Johnny wouldn't! He's the only one who cares about me, he wouldn't! I won't believe it…" She sank down on her knees as tears slipped down her cheeks, whispering, "Because I don't know what I'd do if it was true…he's the closest person I have left in my life…"

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Michael demanded, "I –"

"Tell you?" Carly exclaimed bitterly, "Do you _know_ how long it took me to finally spill out the story to Oliver? And to Enrique? Why would I tell you? Even Aquana doesn't know and she's been my friend for so long, what right do you have to demand to me why I never told you?"

"Why though? It's not something to be ashamed of –"

Carly rose up slowly, tears shining bright in her eyes, "Ashamed? No, I'm not ashamed. Why would I be ashamed when it was my parents who didn't want me? Who threw me in front of an orphanage when I was barely a year old? Who left me without a name, without a family?" She rounded closer to him, her eyes blazing, "Michael, I don't even know when my birthday is for Heaven's sake!"

"Carly, calm down –" Michael pleaded.

Carly shook her head with a resentful smile on her face, "I'm not ashamed, Michael. No…not at all. But you should be able to answer your own question, why _would_ I tell you? You said it yourself, children are orphans when no one wants them, when they're troublesome, when something's wrong with them. I've been unwanted all my life, do you think that I would tell you so you can secretly laughed it up behind my back?!"

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

"Carly, trust me, I had no intention of laughing –"

"Michael!" Carly exclaimed, stamping her foot irritably, "I want to believe you – I really do, but tell me, how can I believe you now when I heard you say those things with my own ears? I can't just pretend I didn't hear it, I can't! And Travis –"

"I didn't come here to use you," Michael said sharply, "I'll admit that I had only wanted to get my fifteen hours over and done with at first, but I swear, I never, ever intended to try to play you up."

There was a silence before Carly finally said, softly, "That - I believe you…" She looked away and bit her lower lip furiously to prevent a fresh wave of tears from falling, drawing the metallic taste of blood in her mouth and ignoring the pressure of the strong winds and the snowflakes settling in her hair. It's just that – I don't know what to think anymore. What you and Travis said. What Johnny said. What Oliver said. What's going on between Enrique and Aquana. What Mrs. Faraday said. The fact that you drove across the country to get Ryan his present and the fact that you showed up here tonight…" She looked around dizzily, not quite sure where she was going and throwing her hands down in frustration, "I don't know what to think about you…why did you have to come tonight? I'm not ready to face you…"

_Your beautiful soul, yeah…_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try_

Michael stepped forward and pulled her in his arms without a word, hugging her tightly.

Carly collapsed into tears, burying her face in his shirt and trembling in the security of his arms, "I really don't know what to think Michael. Tell me the truth. Tell me the truth – when Johnny told you, what did you really think of me?"

"Carly," Michael shook his head, "Why would that bother me? I don't care if you came from outer space, it doesn't change how I feel about you."

"Michael, I don't want you to feel anything for me," Carly protested, "I'm not right for –"

Michael laughed softly, "Not right? For who? For me? How would you know if you don't give me a chance?"

Carly looked away, sadness reflecting in her emerald eyes, "Oliver was right."

"About what?"

"About me."

"And what is that?"

"That I don't want you to get close," Carly whispered, "That's why I insisted on making a big deal of the whole thing. I knew that you pretty much were trying to show up the Travis all along, but it was his last remarks that got to me. You weren't supposed to see me cry… If I let you too close, then I'd have to trust you and I…I can't…"

"Crying isn't a sign of weakness," Michael said gently, shaking her by her shoulders.

"Yes, it is, crying makes me feel weak – weak because I don't have the strength to control my tears," Carly said in a choked voice as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"That's silly," Michael said, "Everyone cries once in a while, we all have things we wish we could change, but I'm sure in the end you see that they're what makes us the people we are today."

Carly nodded slowly, "I wouldn't have my life any other way than it is now."

_Am I crazy for wanting you_

_Baby do you think you could want me too_

_I don't waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do_

_I just want to know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

"Exactly," Michael agreed, his turquoise eyes softening, "Please Carly, give me a chance. That's all I ask for, one chance."

"I would…but…I can't," Carly protested weakly, "I really can't. I can't trust –"

"If you can't trust me, then trust this." Michael leaned down and kissed her, not giving her a chance to utter another objection, slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him.

At first Carly was so shocked that she was frozen in place, but as the kiss sent a tingling anticipation throughout every nerve of her body and turning her hot and cold, she could feel herself melting. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss softly. Despite the cold winds and the frozen snow whirling around them, she had never felt warmer in her life.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh…my…gosh…" Aquana whispered to Enrique, her turquoise eyes flickering in shock as she stared out the window, "Tell me that I'm seeing things."

Enrique's hazel eyes followed her gaze and his mouth dropped in astonishment, "Well, I'll be – if I wasn't feeling particularly awake right now, I'd be sure that I was dreaming."

"I think it's perfect," Oliver remarked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, "I always thought they would be good for each other."

"You would," Johnny retorted with a deep scowl, watching from the window as Michael slipped his arms around Carly's waist, kissing her all the while, "Lord, I think I'm going to be sick…" He whirled around, "Tell me when it's over."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carly laughed lightly, pulling back shyly as Michael leaned forward again, "Stop it Michael, Enrique's spying on us."

"Well, screw him," Michael murmured, reaching up to stroke her cheek and kissing her again.

"Michael!" Carly exclaimed breathlessly, gazing deep into his turquoise eyes with a blush.

"All right, all right," Michael said, giving in and putting his arm around her shoulders, "It's getting really chilly out here anyways, let's head back in – we've been out here for a while now."

Carly nodded, letting him guide her inside. She was still in a daze from his kiss and her body was still tingling pleasantly from being so close to him; she gave a shiver when they re-entered the orphanage and the warmth of the building swept over them.

Michael was startled when he heard someone clear his throat loudly from against the wall, turning around and coming face-to-face with Johnny. "Oh…hi Johnny," Michael said weakly.

"Johnny, how long have you been standing there?" Carly squeaked, looking guilty.

"After Oliver pointed out to me that you two were kissing and I nearly threw up," Johnny said sarcastically, eyeing the both of them doubtfully.

Carly blushed, muttering, "Why did Enrique have to look…?"

Johnny raised his eyebrows, glancing from his friend to his sister, "Are you two sure this – err – arrangement is going to work out all right?"

"I promise you that I'll take good care of her," Michael said quickly.

"You had better," Johnny retorted heatedly, "Because if I ever find out that you're mistreating her, you can start digging your own graveyard!"

"Sheesh Johnny," Carly complained, "We're not getting married or something –"

"Don't be silly! I know that," Johnny snapped, "Marriage is out of question for you until you're at least twenty-two!"

Michael laughed as Carly drew back, mumbling, "Like I want to get married."

Johnny shook his head, "Remind me never to fall in love – it's ridiculous. Now get out of my sight before I lose my dinner."

Carly smiled and grabbed Michael's arm, yanking him away, "Johnny will get used to it. He doesn't say it, but I know that he only wants me to be happy."

"Carly!" Ryan scrambled towards her as soon as he caught sight of her, pushing past the other children who were munching on their homemade gingerbread cookies.

"Easy there, buddy!" Carly said, laughing as he jumped in her arms, "Otherwise you might trip and fall."

"Carly, I want you have my gingerbread cookie," Ryan said, holding out a neatly decorated cookie wrapped in cling wrap, "I made it myself."

"That's awful sweet of you," Carly said, smiling, "But you eat, you only have one, don't you? You go ahead and enjoy it."

Ryan shook his head insistently, "No, I want you to have it. I made it for you because you are always here to take care of me – I've always wanted a big sister."

"Oh Ryan…" Carly murmured as the little boy persistently put the cookie into her hands, "Thank you so much, it means so much to me." She knelt down and hugged him tightly, "I'm so glad you're well again."

"Is Carly happy again?" Ryan asked innocently.

"Yes sweetie," Carly said, sniffing and wiping her eyes quickly, "I'm very happy, don't worry." She held the cookie in her hands, "It's perfect Ryan, is it okay if I don't eat it? If it's left out in the open long enough, the gingerbread will harden and I'll be able to keep it forever, then I'll always be reminded of you when I see it."

"Okay!" Ryan said cheerfully, "Mrs. Faraday said that when I get better completely, I can visit you for a night!"

"Really?" Carly gasped, "That's awesome! I can't wait!" She stroked his head fondly, "You're so sweet, you go ahead and play, all right? I won't leave without telling you."

Ryan nodded and ran off with his spaceship tucked under his arm.

Carly leaned close to Michael and whispered, "How _did_ you get that anyways?"

"From the manufacturer," Michael replied with a lazy smile.

"How?"

"Halfway across the country."

Carly's mouth dropped open, "You drove halfway across the country on Christmas in this weather just to get his gift? You would've had to get up at the crack of dawn to make it there!"

"Actually, I couldn't sleep because I couldn't stop thinking about you so I left at around three. I figured you would've done the same had you knew about the manufacturer – I got lucky, they had one left and it was one that someone returned unopened too," Michael explained, "'Cause of some delivery mistake."

Carly smiled, shaking her head, "You're really something, and you never cease to amaze me. Thank you so much Michael, you don't know how much it means to me. Ryan's so happy and he's recovering, I couldn't be happier."

"Actually…" Michael said awkwardly, fumbling through his bag to take out a wrapped, rectangular-shaped box, "His present wasn't the only thing that I got. This is…uh…for you…hope you like it."

"Michael…" Carly said, looking stunned, "You really shouldn't have –"

"Oooh, pretty!" Aquana chirped, "If you won't open it, I'll open it for you!"

Michael scowled at her, "No way." He turned back to Carly, "I really want you to have it."

"Well…okay…" Carly said hesitantly, accepting the present with a blush.

"Open it!" Aquana encouraged. Johnny and Enrique both peered in curiously as well.

"Stop staring at me!" Carly snapped, a flush staining her cheeks as she whirled on her heel, "I'm going to open it outside! Go away!" She tossed her hair defiantly and strode outside again, closing the door with a bang.

Michael chuckled and sighed in content, "She looks as if she's back to normal again."

"Yeah, about time too," Johnny grumbled, "All the tears and self-pity was not her. 'Bout time she let all of it out for good."

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Enrique winked, nudging Michael in the side.

"Sure," Michael laughed, "I'll be sure never to make the same mistakes you do with Aquana. Hey, at least I can learn from your mistakes since you sure don't learn from them!" He winked back and disappeared outside as well.

"Hey!" Aquana scowled, "Jerk!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carly smiled as the wrapping paper slipped off and the box was opened, revealing a beautiful snow globe with a small water fountain within the glass. The surrounding scenery was delicate and precise with same trees and flowers. She shook it gently, watching as white flakes settled on the fountain and the bottom, creating a snowy scene, "How did he know…?" Tweaking with the dial at the bottom of the silvery structure, a soft tinkling melody flowed from the globe.

"Like it?" Michael asked quietly from behind, his turquoise eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"Love it," Carly confirmed, setting it down on the banister and walking up to him with a smile, "You're good, you know? I wished upon a fountain just yesterday and it came true, either you're psychic or you've got a really good knack for gift-buying."

Michael smiled at her innocently, "Or maybe I just know you very, very well?"

Carly smiled back, her emerald eyes sparkling like the stars in the sky as the moonlight of the full moon washed down on both of them, "I wouldn't go that far – at least not yet. But you'll have time to figure me out."

"That's what I'm hoping for," Michael winked, reaching up to cup her face in his hands. Drawing her closer, he leaned down met their lips, kissing her just as sweetly as he did before. When they broke apart, Michael whispered breathlessly in her ear, "I wished on a fountain too, for one more chance and it came true too."

Carly blushed, pulling back to meet his sincere eyes before wrapping her arms around his neck; then, she pulled him back down again for another kiss.

Behind them, the snow globe shone in the moonlight and the wishing fountain within sparkled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** The End **


End file.
